


sweet creature

by disneykisslou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Aventuras, Dinero, F/M, Gay, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tristeza, amistad, delicado, entretenimiento, familia, larry stylinson - Freeform, soft louis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneykisslou/pseuds/disneykisslou
Summary: Zayn iba a odiarlo. Su terapeuta iba a odiarlo. Y Louis iba a odiarlo.¿Louis iba a odiarlo?"Se preguntaba qué cruel giro del destino fue el que los juntó, y si el destino estaba involucrado, qué es lo que tenía reservado para ellos".





	1. Chapter 1

Así que ahí está de nuevo.

Entre el mismo tráfico, rodeado de las mismas personas apresuradas con sus cafés calientes en vasos desechables. Harry es ignorante a las atrevidas miradas ajenas, así que cuando atrapa a una chica observándolo, está convencido que es por su cabello. Ya está acostumbrado a las preguntas frecuentes sobre ello, pero eso no quiere decir que le agrade. ¿Es tan suave por algún tratamiento en alguna peluquería de la avenida? ¿Piensas cortártelo pronto? Entonces ve a Niall a través del escaparate de la cafetería en la que habían hablado de reunirse. Luce molesto, por lo que Harry siente una presión en el pecho que logra hacerlo suspirar antes de entrar por la puerta. Lo saluda, ni siquiera había terminado de sentarse cuando él habla.

—¿Hola? —Niall repite, está más enojado de lo que parecía al mirarlo desde la calle—. ¿Es en serio, Harry? ¿No vas a disculparte antes?

La verdad es que Harry no puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se disculpó y realmente lo sentía. Ni siquiera recuerda la última vez en la que solo se disculpó. Quizás aquella vez en la que permitieron que Liam se tatuara el nombre de una chica estando colocados.

—Está bien, disculpa, joder —se muerde la lengua, secando las gotitas de sudor de su frente, restándole importancia—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Su amigo lo mira viendo más allá de sus profundas ojeras, y Harry no lo puede soportar en ese momento porque es como si Niall supiera que él está con la misma ropa de anoche, apestosa por el alcohol y el humo.

—Desde que te despidieron hace un mes ni te has molestado en buscar trabajo.

Él niega, bebiendo un sorbo gigante del café ya frío, tratando de ignorar los ojos de Niall.

—¿Un mes? No ha podido pasar un mes.

—Ha pasado algo más de un mes, de hecho.

Harry traga con fuerza ante esas palabras. Durante todos los años que llevan juntos, ninguno de sus amigos lo habían juzgado por sus malas decisiones, pero últimamente era todo lo que hacían.

—¿Vas decirme todas las cosas que no hago?

—Quería ver como estabas, no nos has hablado a mí o a los chicos desde hace unos días.

Niall estaba mirando hacia abajo, como si la mesa del lugar fuese entretenida. No se da cuenta de que comparten un silencio hasta que Niall comienza a hablar de otro tema, porque es mejor que estar callados uno frente al otro. Harry sabe que necesita hacer cambios en su vida pero también siente como si nunca fuera el momento. Quisiera ser como Niall, que había madurado mucho desde que una chica apareció en su vida. Solo la idea de que alguien llegase y que por ella dejara de beber en bowls cuando no hubieran tazas limpias o directamente de la botella de la leche lo aterrorizaba. Ahora mismo se sentía como si ese día nunca fuera a llegar. No estaba listo para dejar de beber a medio día o a la madrugada en la bañera.

—He despertado en... medio de la nada. Resulta que la grúa se llevó mi coche anoche conmigo dentro. Y por no pagar ahí mismo doscientos pavos al tío no he podido recuperarlo, por eso he llegado tarde. Bueno, tampoco me desperté a tiempo, pero vamos–

—Por qué se llevaron tu coche? —Harry se sintió un poco más avergonzado—. Ni siquiera has preguntado, ¿no? —el gesto de Niall parece tan juicioso en ese instante, como si el color castaño de su cabello lo hubiese terminado de convertir en un adulto—. Un amigo mío necesita un ayudante de guionista. Podría hablarle de ti.

Sus ojos gritaban: sé que necesitas el dinero y que no llamarás a tu madre pidiendo limosnas. Así que Harry murmura:

—No te preocupes, ya encontraré algo. Pero podrías darme algo para sacar mi coche de ese lugar.

—Increíble —Niall suelta una pequeña carcajada apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué? —Harry sonríe—. Tú querías ayudar.

—Es probablemente el último trabajo que te consigo. Y no te pueden echar, ni puedes llegar tarde, ni puedes hacer enfadar a nadie.

—Te he dicho que ya me buscaré la vida.

—No, H, solo te prestaré el dinero si me prometes que tomarás el trabajo.

Cuando recupera su coche –porque Niall sudaba dinero, porque Harry no rompía sus promesas y además tenía que comprarse un aire acondicionado nuevo– se acercó a la pizzería de la esquina y volvió a su apartamento. A Niall se le ocurre la amable idea de organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hailee cuando Harry recibe un mensaje de su madre al que se limita a contestar con una nota de voz diciendo _sí, mamá_ antes de derrumbarse en el sofá de Liam. Al día siguiente solo puede pensar en que sus amigos deben de preguntarse qué parte de su cerebro está tan dañada como para dejar que Harry pierda tanto su camino.

—¿Estás bien? —Liam se levanta solo en pantalones hacia la nevera, enseñando su abdomen trabajado logrando que Harry se sienta aún peor.

Así que en la ducha de su amigo, decide que irá a la entrevista que Niall le consiguió. Empieza un miércoles, prometiéndose que se levantará temprano y solo beberá cervezas durante la cena, pero nada más empezar, la rutina es tan aplastante que termina con una botella de whisky mirando the Late Late show de James Corden.

La madre de Harry se presenta en su puerta al medio día siguiente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Harry pregunta, intentando abrir bien los ojos, sin disimular el aturdimiento por lo agresiva que ha sido golpeando el timbre.

—¿Te acabas de despertar?

—Me acabas de despertar —corrigió.

—¿Es en serio, Harry?

Y es demasiado, demasiado temprano para que le hagan esa pregunta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta, mientras ella mira el interior de su apartamento acompañado suspiro.

—Lo has olvidado, no me lo puedo creer —Harry seguía con el ceño fruncido, asombrado por haber decepcionado a su madre en menos de dos minutos—. Te envié unos mensajes hace unos días.

—No los he visto.

—Pero me respondiste diciendo que no me preocupara —ella entra sin esperar que él lo invite a pasar—. ¿Estás comprando comida sana?

—Sí —él gruñe, buscando una aspirina, buscando en su teléfono los mensajes que nunca leyó mientras Anne está impresionada por la cantidad de paquetes de comida abiertos por toda la cocina—. Aquí me has enviado muchos papeles mamá, ¿me estás tratando de vender alguna propiedad?

—Mark va a ir a rehabilitación.

—Eso es genial —dice derramando el poco whisky que no se bebió anoche sobre un vaso con hielo—. Ya era hora.

—Voy a ir con él a Arizona por un tiempo. Necesito un descanso también.

—Seguro que todo sale bien —es lo único que se le ocurre para intentar reconfortarla ante su gesto delicado.

—¿Recuerdas a Louis? —los ojos de Anne lucían preocupados—. De eso te hablaba en los mensajes, quería que te quedaras con él.

—¿Qué? —la aspirina y el whisky habían hecho que él se atragantara. Empezó a reírse, enseñándole la botella—. ¿Tengo que decirte que es una idea horrible? Parece que se te olvida...

Ambos saben que es lo primero que se ha llevado a la boca desde que lo despertó.

—Si no lo necesitara, no te lo pediría. El pobre ya lo está pasando lo suficientemente mal, el resto de su familia está lejos–

—Pero para eso está la familia, para ayudarse —la honestidad de Harry era casi arrogante—. Además, ya no estás saliendo con Mark, ¿no? No entiendo por qué siguen viviendo juntos, ni siquiera tienes que ir a cuidarlo a rehabilitación.

Seguramente no había nada malo en ese tipo, pero Harry nunca estuvo interesado en tener un padrastro después de perder a su padre. Anne empezó a hablar de la gran ayuda que Mark había sido esos últimos dos años y en algún momento simplemente dejó de escucharla. Odiaba el hecho de que su madre hubiese asistido a grupos de apoyo.

—Todos los papeles que te envié son para que tengas tu dinero. Si decides ser el tutor legal de Louis durante el tiempo que Mark y yo estemos fuera, claro.

Harry lo mira en silencio, después niega suavemtente sintiendo su estómago arder.

—No estás hablando en serio.

—No puedo hacer que Gemma deje su trabajo para cuidar a Louis. Necesito estar tranquila, saber que todo estará bien.

—Pero es que no tienes por qué cuidarlo, es tu ex —Harry insistió—. ¿Acaso salen de nuevo?

—Antes de todo fue mi amigo y quiero cuidarlo como él a mí.

—Tienes un gusto pésimo con los hombres, en serio. Primero mi padre, y ahora esto...

—No es divertido —en su voz hay cansancio que pesa—, dime que lo entiendes, que vas a ayudarme.

Él miró sus ojos y pestañeó sin saber qué decir. Aún no se creía que hablaba en serio sobre el dinero. Una vaga imagen de Mark enterándose que Anne le pagaba por echar un vistazo a su hijo cruzó su mente.

—¿Por qué crees que quiero ese dinero?

—¿No te cansas vivir como si no tuvieras nada? Creo que necesitas dejar todo esto–

—Ni siquiera es mi dinero —se apresura en decir—. Todo lo que él dejó son las sobras.

—Ese dinero lo guardamos para tu futuro cuando aún no teníamos una gran fortuna. No voy a discutir este tema ahora —se recordó a si misma con ojos cristalizados—. Si quieres vivir como si él no fuera tu padre, está bien, pero por favor... deja de vivir como si yo no fuese tu madre.

Otro silencio del cual Harry no sabía cómo salir. Así que dijo lo mejor que se le ocurrió:

—Sé que eres mi madre.

—Es que no tengo tiempo para discutir esto de nuevo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Harry suspiró pesadamente al verla coger su bolso, dispuesta a marcharse. Miró su alrededor agachando la cabeza.

—Mamá, espera —murmura, y Anne seca una lágrima que amenaza con derramar.

Harry siente impotencia, quiere decirle que lo siente, que siente mucho no hablar tanto con ella, que está dejado pasar mucho tiempo como si no fuera a acabarse jamás. Pero se mantiene callado.

Harry sabe que tiene que terminar de empaquetar sus cosas en cajas, pero ahí está, de nuevo, agarrando una botella como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Tiene graves sospechas de que Niall está algo colado por Hailee por la forma en la que se comporta últimamente cuando ella está cerca. Quiere quedarse ahí, en la zona vip de un club que está ya demasiado lleno, aunque eso no impide que sigan entrando más y más personas. Se lo está pasando tan bien. Pero en algún momento de la noche todos deciden marcharse a casa de Hailee a seguir bebiendo sobre la alfombra blanca de su salón.

Harry no es consciente de que bailan con sombreros de cowboys rosados, ni que ordena a Sarah que le pinte las uñas de las manos. Mucho menos que todo aquello estaba siendo grabado con mano temblorosa de Niall.

—No quiero volver a casa —dice abrazándose a Liam, quien por alguna razón no lleva camisa—. Me encanta esto, ojalá pudiéramos ser siempre así.

Si Liam estuviera la mitad de ebrio, se hubiese preocupado porque Harry lleva algo más de un año bebiendo sin descanso. Pero está casi tan borracho como él, así que besa su pelo recordándole lo bonito que es ahora que está recortado. Harry los insulta murmurando que se hubiese dejado crecer el cabello hasta sus hombros si tuviera amigos que lo apoyaran más.

—Pero de verdad no quiero volver a casa —repite, y Hailee asiente con una de las sombrillas de su bebida, diciendo que podían dormir todos ahí.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu casa?

Él les cuenta que hará un favor a su madre quedándose una temporada en su enorme casa. Y Liam asiente, como si entendiera algo de lo que está pasando realmente, pero se alegra de corazón porque Harry podrá pasar más tiempo con su familia de nuevo. Harry quiere aclarar que su madre no estará, pero el ruido de alguien saltando la piscina hace que estallen en carcajadas.


	2. Chapter 2

La puerta principal parecía más pesada ahora que cuando solía vivir ahí. Anne cuestionó la capacidad de su coche para arrancar, recordándole que en el garaje estaba la mitad de la colección de coches que su padre había perdido en el divorcio y que podía rayar todos si le hacía sentirse mejor.

Era extraño entrar a casa sabiendo que estaba ahí para quedarse. Podía contar con una mano las veces que volvió a pisar ese lugar desde que se mudó, y era tan solo para excepcionales reuniones cuando la casa se llenaba. Su familia y amigos parecían pasarlo en grande entonces. Harry sentía que él también debería, pero algo estaba mal.

—Tu cuarto sigue como lo dejaste —Anne le hace saber sin disimular sorpresa por su escasez de objetos personales.

—Te dije que podías hacer lo que quisieras con ella. Prefiero quedarme en una de invitados, de todas maneras.

Recuerda haber visto a Louis la acción de gracias y las navidades pasadas. Le pareció alguien tímido y pequeño, pero ahora, en la entrada del colegio, sosteniendo un cigarrillo y sonriendo parecía ser alguien mucho más seguro. Louis da pequeños codazos haciendo el amago de apartar a su amigo cuando se despiden y comienza a caminar hacia la calle.

—Sé amable —su madre le recuerda mientras Louis está aún lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nada de lo que dicen.

—¿No lo soy siempre? —sonríe un poco, y entonces los ojos de Louis miran hacia su lugar.

Él se acerca diciendo un suave _hola._

Harry está demasiado concentrado en la carretera, perdido en sus pensamientos, en lo extraño que se siente no ser más un estudiante y la presión que solía aplastarlo, así que naturalmente no se da cuenta de que Louis en algún momento, acaba observando los anillos de sus dedos, pegados al volante con sus uñas reluciendo en un color satinado.

Louis también le echa un vistazo cuando come la grasienta hamburguesa con premura, avergonzado porque de alguna manera sus ojos van directos a Harry como una polilla a la luz.

Se preguntaba si era siempre así, tan lejano y cortante con todos los de su alrededor. _No puede serlo, es una fachada_ , Louis se dice así mismo, recordando después que conoció a Harry en acción de gracias, cuando se emborrachó y dio las gracias por el alcohol y por cómo lo ayudaba a soportar las reuniones familiares. Así que mordió sus patatas fritas con un gesto cargado de incertidumbre, pensando en lo terrible que sería la convivencia con el hijo de Anne.

Al contrario de lo que ellos creían, Harry no estaba completamente en las nubes. Se había dado la cuenta del vínculo que ambos compartían, casi como el de una madre y un hijo. Así como también presentía que su madre deseaba que se quitara las gafas de sol porque están sentados en un restaurante y que, Louis está aterrado por tener que compartir techo con alguien que luce como el grinch cuando ni siquiera es navidad.

—Harry, hijo, ¿le pasan algo a tus ojos que no los podemos ver? —Anne se levanta hacia la barra del restaurante en lo que Harry pregunta, lamiéndose el ketchup de los labios, a qué venía eso.

La sonrísa traviesa de Louis también es tímida, por lo que Harry gruñe. Siendo honesto, no sabe cómo ha despertado sin vomitar.

—No quiero que lo asustes —ella contesta refiriéndose a Louis—, haciéndole pensar que eres más malo de lo que eres.

 _Él no puede asustarme con las uñas pintadas de rosa,_ Louis se burla en silencio.

—¿Te asusto?

Louis niega suavemente, relamiento sus labios también.

—No.

Harry levanta sus gafas de sol, dejándolas en el descuidado tupé de su cabello, entrecerrando los ojos como si la luz del lugar lo cegara.

—¿Y ahora?

—Creo que eres gracioso.

Harry siente que está exponiendo sus ojeras, así que se lleva la mano a la barbilla inconscientemente.

—¿Pensabas lo mismo estas navidades?

—Sí, por eso me reía de ti.

—No hay necesidad de ser cruel, Louis —bromea algo sorprendido.

Se había imaginado todo peor –mucho peor de lo que estaba siendo– recordando fugazmente el desastre que les regaló la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall lo había despertado de la manera más irritante del mundo. Su teléfono no paraba de vibrar con cada mensaje y Harry no pudo seguir ignorando el ruido. Arrojó el edredón de la cama lo más lejos posible y se metió en la ducha. Era casi como volver al pasado, cuando tenía dieciséis y toda la belleza del lujoso lugar lo hacía sentir en casa, solo que ahora ya no era así.

—No te preocupes —la voz de su madre era conciliadora—, todo irá bien.

Estaba abrazada a Mark. Harry los miró, deteniéndose en la entrada de la cocina, sin entender cómo funcionaban los sentimientos de Anne. No hace mucho ella confesó que ambos intentaron que las cosas salieran bien pero solo lograron darse cuenta de que no estaban hecho el uno para el otro. Y sin embargo ahí estaban, con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de marcharse para curar sus problemas.

El amor tiene formas extrañas de moverse.

—Vaya, Harry —Mark dice en cuanto el ruido de la silla siendo arrastrada crea eco en la enorme habitación—. Qué grande estás —él lo observa con una sonrisa amable, por lo que Harry hace el amago de devolverle el gesto—. La última vez que te vi no tenías esos tatuajes.

—Debe de haber sido hace mucho tiempo.

Anne se apresura en decir alguna otra cosa. La mirada su madre le hace entender que se le podría haber ocurrido algo mejor que decirle al pobre hombre. Los labios de Harry se mantienen fruncidos mientras abre el frigorífico solo para ver la comida en envases de cristal apilados por todo el lugar, nada había cambiado en casa. Al ver su madre sonriendo bajo las luces blancas de la entrada su pecho se siente pesado. Necesitaba una copa.

—Significa mucho para los dos que nos ayudes en esto, hijo —Mark le hace saber cuando se despiden antes de entrar al coche.

Harry aprieta su mano y le desea buena suerte de corazón. Su madre lo abraza por unos largos minutos y llora un poco. Entonces da cuenta que Mark tiene razón, sí que ha crecido bastante, su madre se siente mucho más pequeña en sus brazos.

—Cuídate mucho —le pide, y él también quiere llorar entonces—. Y por el amor de dios, trata a Louis con amabilidad.

 _Louis_ recordó. Se había olvidado de que volvería de clases a la hora de comer. Era obvio que necesitaba un cambio, pensar en alguien más de si mismo. Pero Harry también sabía que necesitaba unas cervezas.

—No es que no me alegre por ti, que lo hago —aclara, abriendo otra lata—. Es que eran las ocho de la mañana y tenía que ir a trabajar.

Cada palabra que Niall soltaba estaba llena de emoción y solo hacía que Harry tragase más y más deprisa el líquido casi caliente. El pack de cervezas que descansaban en el asiento copiloto no tardaron en vaciarse. Pensó en Louis con algo de pena entre todas las preguntas retóricas de su amigo.

—¿Crees que ella de verdad esté pensando en mí de esa manera? —Niall estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la llamada, Harry lo sabía.

—Seguramente —contestó mirando la puerta del garaje fijamente—, parece que los dos estáis en la misma onda. Solo falta que deis un paso más allá.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Niall se ahoga en su propia ilusión, después suspira—. Es que de verdad me podría acostumbrar a esto, Hailee es tan genial, H...

—Seguro que encontraréis una manera de llegar a ese punto —ya no sabe que decir, se había quedado sin consejos la primera media hora de llamada.

—¿De verdad estás bebiendo frente a tu casa?

Harry abrió la puerta del coche y comenzó a tirar las latas a los cubos de basura intentando encontrar alguna que aún tuviera algo de bebida.

—No quiero que Louis piense que tengo un problema con el alcohol —lame la única lata en la que queda un poco del líquido—. Es decir, su padre lo tiene. Sería un golpe duro que mientras él se desintoxica sea otro alcohólico el que le eche un ojo.

Se sintió como un imbécil al ver que en la cocina habían Coronitas realmente frías. _Por una simple cerveza no pensará mal de mí,_ Harry se convenció agarrando una. Una melodía peculiar comienza a sonar por toda la casa con suavidad, logrando que observe los altavoces en lo alto de las paredes. Está subiendo las escaleras cuando la puerta blanca de la habitación se abre dejando ver a Louis. Su mirada lo atrapa tragando un gran sorbo. El humo baila detrás suya, entre su cabello y su sonrisa felina.

—Hola, Harry —él saluda como si el olor de la marihuana no fuese gran cosa—. No sabía que habías vuelto. ¿Te molesta mi música?

Él niega apaciguado. Louis mira la botella de cristal casi vacía y la mandíbula tensa de Harry. Había vuelto de clases y se había encerrado en su cuarto esperando que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba fumando y sin embargo, Harry está delante suya luciendo también colocado.

Por un momento ambos se miran sin entender.

Harry percibe el suéter militar de Louis y todo lo que puede pensar es en lo extrañamente suave que luce. Entonces traga en seco y comienza a moverse hacia su habitación, preguntándose qué demonios había sido eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Afortunadamente para Louis es casi imposible tener un accidente de tránsito con un profesor de autoescuela al lado suya.

Casi.

Desde hacía años la solución para cualquier sentimiento malo eran los baños largos, las velas con olor agradable y sus películas favoritas. Solía tomarse su tiempo cuando algo iba mal, por lo que había mantenido alejado su teléfono desde que suspendió el examen de conducir.

De nuevo.

Harry observa la extraña forma de los pancakes que Louis va dejando en un plato. Cada uno peor que el otro, por lo que piensa que debe de ser realmente un inútil. Se lleva la cerveza a la boca mientras lo escucha parlotear al teléfono fijo de la casa y no tarda en darse cuenta de que es su madre la que está al otro lado de la línea. El timbre del horno lo hace reaccionar, y volver el sofá ya que la segunda mitad del partido de fútbol está a punto de empezar. Y no es como si él siguiera esperando algo por parte de su equipo favorito, pero aún así de siente decepcionado.

Cuando Louis termina la llamada el partido ya ha casi acabado, lo cual irritaba más a Harry. Su madre y él no hablaron desde que se había marchado, ¿por qué con Louis si?¿De qué demonios podrían estar conversando durante tanto tiempo?

—Harry, ¿quieres pancakes?

—No. ¿Hablabas con mi madre? —se gira hacia atrás, viendo cómo Louis asiente desde la isla de la cocina—. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien.

—¿Y qué tal está la tuya?

Su mirada cambia entonces y Harry logra sentirlo, es como si de repente estuviera a veinte pasos lejos de él. Louis no sabe que decir, honestamente, pero se le escapa un _¿qué?_ sin poder creérselo. Por la mirada que Harry le da, sabe que no es la respuesta que buscaba.

Aunque el gigantesco lugar estuviera vacío y algo solitario la verdad es que Louis que no había tenido ningún día malo hasta hoy. Las palabras de Harry habían logrado que casi haber causado una catástrofe en medio de la autopista no parecieran para tanto.

—No hablas con Anne, por eso lo dices, ¿verdad?

Se siente como un idiota por haberse sonrojado al verlo entrar sin camisa, dejando ver un mar entero de tatuajes.

—¿Por qué siquiera hablas de mi relación con ella? No tienes ni idea–

—¿No sabes por qué conoció a mi padre en el grupo de apoyo? —Louis frunce los labios un poco más, puede sentir sus manos enfriarse y sudar—. Estaba tratando superar la pérdida de mi madre, así que, ya sabes cómo está.

Harry se siente como el mayor idiota cuando lo ve irse de la habitación. No se cruzan durante el resto del día y al despertar ve los pancakes tirados en la basura. Sin embargo, Louis no está por ninguna parte.

 _Y por el amor de dios, trata a Louis con amabilidad_ la voz de su madre resonó por su cabeza haciéndolo sentir más miserable aún. 

Louis camina hacia la última fila de mesas, el profesor había entrado al aula y él deja de escuchar inmediatamente. No podía permitirse faltar a clases si quería graduarse pero se sentía tan cansado que recuesta la cabeza sobre sus codos y deja que sus ojos se cierren. Solo quiere volver a su cama, enterrarse bajo las mantas y que el tiempo se detenga.

—No creo que escuchar música triste te ayude —Zayn dice desde su silla. Sus piernas están tan estiradas hacia delante que luce como si fuera a resbalarse hasta el suelo en cualquier momento.

—¿Y qué quieres que escuche? ¿Reggaetón?

—Ayer no contestaste mis mensaje, ¿es por el examen de conducir? —las cejas de Zayn se levantan al no obtener ninguna respuesta, Louis sigue con ojos cerrados—. ¿Ha ido mal?

—Pensaba que eso era lo peor, haber suspendido, pero he sido un bobo...

Mira al profesor, ha comenzado a leer desde su asiento y el resto de alumnos posiblemente están quedándose dormidos por culpa de su monótona voz. Así que le cuenta a Zayn acerca la curiosidad que despertaron en él las uñas pintadas de Harry, lo mucho que bebe y lo vergonzoso que es la cantidad de veces que ha pensado en él desde que se mudó a casa. Y lo que es aún peor, podría hablarle también sobre sus hoyuelos, que robaban la atención de cualquiera nada más mirarlo o sobre su voz tan profunda que combina con exactitud con su rostro, pero no quiere sentirse más estúpido por haber notado todo aquello en un periodo tan corto de tiempo.

—Pero tú ya te hacías una idea de cómo era él desde que lo conociste.

—No sé por qué comencé a verlo de forma diferente de pronto —deja salir un pequeño suspiro.

Le había empezado a gustar que Harry le gustara. Era sobrecogedor sentir sus mejillas arder cuando él entraba en la misma habitación, el aire cambiaba y Louis se sentía de una manera agradablemente extraña.

—Ya se te pasará —Zayn murmura.

—Ya se me ha pasado —afirma, totalmente seguro—. Lo que no he superado es que de verdad sea tan–

—Capullo.

Iron Man se mueve por la pantalla de la televisión mientras intenta recordar algunas palabras útiles de su psicóloga. Un ronquido de Zayn le hace mirar hacia arriba, encarándolo. Sus ojos están cerrados tan pacíficamente que hacen que Louis se abrace a él. Zayn lo envuelve con suavidad entre sus brazos y deja un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

—Disculpa —murmura con cansancio, acomodando su rostro un poco más entre las almohadas y el propio Louis, que sonríe y termina durmiéndose también.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry no había sido bendecido con paciencia alguna, todos los que lo conocían eran conscientes de ello.

Su jefe es alguien a quien desearía derramar el café que sujeta ahora mismo, y si tan solo sus amigos lo vieran controlarse se soprenderían entre aplausos. Había aguantado que lo tratase como si fuera más un inconveniente que una ayuda desde el primer día, tan solo por agradecimiento a Niall –y por no tener un solo centavo– pero empezaba a presentir que no iba a poder hacerlo por mucho más tiempo. No era el chico de los cafés o las fotocopias y no estaba dispuesto a ser pagado por triturar hojas de papel durante horas.

Es un completo inútil en el trabajo y no ayudaba saber que probablemente al llegar a casa Louis no estaría alrededor. Él había sido tan educado en no mandarlo a la mierda, ni siquiera se había atrevido a alzarle la voz.

—Se creen que soy su asistente, el chico de los favores —Liam metió el barril de cerveza por la puerta casi sin dificultad, avanzando hasta la cocina—. Ni, ¿estás seguro de que no les dijiste que me podían pisotear como una alfombrilla de baño?

La risa del castaño no tarda en llenar la gran entrada. —No seas exagerado, eres un ayudante de dieciocho años sin buena experiencia, ¿qué te esperas?

—No sé, que me traten como un ser humano, ¿quizás? —los ojos de Harry se desvían hacia arriba, de donde proviene el ruido de una puerta—. Dame un segundo.

Mientras subía las escaleras solo esperaba que la puerta de la habitación de Louis se abriera pero no fue así. Se mantuvo de pie dudando en si golpear, pensando en qué palabras decir exactamente. Iba a comenzar a morderse las uñas cuando de pronto Louis aparece sigilosamente por su izquierda.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Harry no iba a asustarse de una voz así de aguda. Claro que no.

—Uh... —murmura por lo bajo—. Yo... —los ojos de Louis estaban hinchados. ¿Había estado llorando? ¿Por su culpa? ¿Había ido a clases, siquiera?—. Iba a tocar. ¿Estás bien?

Louis arruga las cejas. —¿Por qué?

—Porque ayer fui un imbécil...

—No, por qué ibas a tocar mi puerta.

Harry frunció el ceño también. —Porque ayer fui un imbécil y quería disculparme contigo. Ver cómo estabas, explicarte que no tenía idea sobre lo de tu madre.

Los ojos de Harry se desvían a los pies descalzos de Louis ante el silencio que se ha creado.

—¿Anne no te lo contó o simplemente no la escuchabas?

Harry tragó con dificultad. —Bueno, solo... —aprieta los ojos, suspirando, recordando que siempre que se reunía con su madre acababa huyendo o borracho. Louis lo está mirando como si estuviera consumiendo de su importante tiempo—. He sido muy egoísta con ella, y... —se aclara la garganta—. Y, muy injusto también. Ella solo me ha pedido una cosa, que sea amable contigo y ya la he fastidiado.

Louis asiente lentamente

—Sí.

Vuelve a suspirar.

—¿Si qué, Louis?

—Sí a todo —corrobora abriendo la puerta, decidido a cerrarla.

—Espera —impide que lo haga empujándola lo suficiente como para poder ver que hay un chico durmiendo cómodamente en su cama. Observa a Louis y a su pelo despeinado, de nuevo sus ojos y por un segundo le cuesta volver a hablar—. De verdad que lo siento... Y mucho.

—Harry–

—No tienes que ser amable conmigo de nuevo si no quieres —se apresura en decir, sabiendo que él no quería escuchar nada más de lo que tuviera que decirle.

Louis mira sus ojos verdes odiándose a si mismo por no poder estar enfadado durante mucho más tiempo. No era agradable escucharlo decir que se lo merecía –a pesar de que era la verdad– y que estaba bien si no volvía a ser tan bueno con él como antes, pero que tan solo no huyera cada vez que él se acercase.

—De acuerdo, no cerraré mi puerta en tu cara de aquí en adelante.

Ninguno de los dos sonreía, pero la tensión había disminuido. O eso sentían. Harry relame sus labios, y carraspea.

—Hoy vienen unos amigos a casa. Unos amigos muy desequilibrados.

—Deben de estarlo, para juntarse contigo.

La media sonrisa sarcástica que Louis le regala es suficiente como para que se sienta mejor.

—De hecho, sí. No sé cómo me soportan, supongo que les doy pena —confiesa—. Estás más que invitado a unirte, si quieres.

Las cejas de Louis se elevan, preguntándose si Zayn está escuchando algo de eso. _Zayn_ , piensa con el corazón en la mano, cerrando la puerta un poco más tras él.

—Estoy algo ocupado.

Harry intenta ignorar la duda que empieza a emerger y niega con suavidad, restándole importancia.

—Él puede venir también.

Louis lo mira sonrojado. —No sé...

—Si quieres puedo asegurarte nadie subirá a la planta de arriba.

—Está bien, Harry —dice intentando esconder su usual tímidez—. Ya nos veremos.

La puerta se cierra y la voz de Zayn hace que de un pequeño salto. —¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

—¿Pero tú no estabas durmiendo? —Louis apoya la frente contra la puerta emitiendo un gruñido.

—Desperté cuando dijo que podía ir a su fiesta.

—Has debido de escuchar mal.

—Estoy más que invitado —Zayn sonríe, estirándose y lanzándole una almohada al rostro.

—No, no lo estás —entrecierra los ojos, dedicando una rápida mirada a la televisión—. Además, tenemos planes, ¿recuerdas?

—Vamos Lou, ver las películas de marvel por decimosexta vez ya no cuenta como plan.

—¿Por qué no? —la desaprobación no se camufla en su voz—. Podemos ver Tyler Rake, esa solo la hemos visto una vez.

—No sé si te das cuenta de que no sales de tu zona de confort.

Las palabras de Zayn no iban con mala intención aunque ahora su corazón iba algo más rápido. Louis odiaba que le dijeran eso, principalmente porque era uno de los grandes problemas que su psicóloga y él intentaban solucionar desde hacía años.

—No sé si tu te das cuenta de que no quiero hablar con Harry de nuevo como si nada —y no era mentira. No quería hacerlo creer que olvidaba las cosas malas así de rápido, aún necesitaba ser sarcástico un par de veces más para finalmente dejar aparcado el asunto. Y quizás, solo sacarlo estando borracho cuando Harry volviera a fallarlo. Si es que de verdad se quedara en su vida por más tiempo, lo cual dudaba.

—Pero habrá más gente, es una fiesta —Zayn replica, comiendo el resto de sandwich que sobraba en el plato junto a la cama—. No tienes que hablar con él si no quieres. 

Había empezado a nublarse pero el viento que soplaba no era más que fresco. El cabello de Niall ondeaba por su pálida frente mientras cantaba con el vaso casi lleno en la mano. Harry había sacado la lengua y fingido una mueca de confusión cuando el flash del teléfono alcanzó a alumbrar su rostro.

—Ya empezamos con las grabaciones —Liam se aleja antes de permitir que lo atrapen haciendo algo estúpido.

—Tengo joyitas aquí dentro —Niall se coloca unas gafas de sol y enseña su teléfono por lo alto—. Todos pagaríais para que no publicara nada de lo que tengo guardado... —entonces señala a Harry con el índice, su sonrisa crece y estalla en una de sus estrepitosas carcajadas—. Tú principalmente, compañero.

Harry bufa por lo bajo. —Sí, sí, claro.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, los ojos de los demás están fijos sobre él. Ed se acerca interesado por las palabras de Niall y puede ver a Nick acercarse curioso junto a un chico llamado Sammy con el que Harry solía cantar. Louis había sido un hijo de puta muy cortés dejando muy claro que no iba a decidir unirse a ellos teniendo a un chico estirado en su cama pero aún así Harry no puede evitar buscarlo entre la gente que se iba asomando.

—Pero no voy a enseñar nada —Niall sigue dando la brasa, acompañado de las risas de algunos—. Aún...

De repente los gemidos de Sarah hacen que todos se giren y la estudien en ella. Está risueña sujetando lo que parece una hamburguesa con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando en voz alta mientras mastica sosegada.

—Eh, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

—Hay un manjar entero ahí mismo —responde con suavidad, haciendo que el gran círculo que rodea a Harry se disipe, la barbacoa ahora es el nuevo centro de atención—. ¡H! —ella brama levantando los brazos suavemente hacia arriba yendo hasta él, cuando él logra ver el destello de la piscina sobre el semblante de Louis.

—¿Encima vas a ponerte a fumar?

Zayn le dedica una mirada algo molesta.

—Louis, sabes que tú también fumarías si no estuvieras tan ocupado fastidiándome.

Él rueda los ojos fingiendo que eso no es verdad y acaba reconociendo a una chica de melena rubia sentada sobre las largas piernas de Harry. Hablaban con una sonrisa relajada e íntima, ella está jugando con sus dedos como si fuesen una gran distracción. Él tiene una media sonrisa y muerde la hamburguesa que ella le acerca a su rostro. Así que Louis vuelve a prestar atención a Zayn algo más inseguro sobre si quedarse en la fiesta o volver a su cuarto, a la vez que Harry vuelve a curiosear hacia ellos, descubriendo a un Louis disgustado.

Sabía que el de cabello negro lucía bien desplomado sobre una cama boca arriba, pero ahora de pie parece mucho más atractivo y cercano a Louis para su desgracia. Se trata del mismo chico con el que salió riendo por lo alto en el instituto cuando Anne y él lo recogieron.

—¿Sabes qué, Z? —un pequeño trueno hace que Louis diriga la vista al cielo y junte sus labios en una línea recta—. Me voy a dormir, disfruta de la fiesta de Harry.

Zayn agarra su muñeca atrayéndolo hacia él, solo logrando enojarlo más. Unas pequeñas chispas empiezan a gotear sobre sus ellos –a las que no prestan atención porque Louis está siendo un grano en el culo– recalcando lo ridícula que ha sido la idea de hacer una fiesta en la piscina justo a finales de abril, cuando todo lo que sucede en ese mes es la lluvia.

—Vamos —él alienta—, no seas así. Vamos a comer algo y conocer a esta gente, no parecen tan malos.

Louis percibe al chico castaño que no para de reírse cerca de ellos antes de repentinamente sentir la pérdida de su equilibrio y caer en la superficie mojada. Lo único que puede pensar mientras se hunde en la masa de agua es en su teléfono, que va directo al fondo de la piscina, un fondo de dos metros en el que bucea y del que logra emerger con la respiración entrecortada. Las puntas de su flequillo están pegándose arriba de sus ojos junto a las gotas de lo que logra distinguir como lluvia, así que sin dudar solo extiende el brazo y se agarra a la mano de Zayn, entregándole su teléfono empapado.

—Vamos, ya te tengo —excepto que no era Zayn.

Eran unos brazos mucho más fuertes los que le estaban ayudando a ponerse en pie. Harry, agarrándolo de los hombros le dirige hasta la entrada del garaje para huír del aguacero. Las luces decorativas parpadean haciendo que Louis esté bañado suavemente en color rojo o lila cada par de segundos.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry no tarda quitarse la sudadera y acercársela—. ¿Estás helado? Déjame que busque algo con lo que puedas secarte.

—¿Me acabo de caer en la piscina delante de todo el mundo? —consigue decir a través de la humillación.

Harry suelta una risa por lo bajo entregándole un trapo de cocina limpio.

—Nadie aquí va a burlarse de algo así —le asegura, aunque Louis lo duda al comenzar a secarse—. ¿Estás bien? —repite—. ¿Tu teléfono está bien?

Él asiente deshaciéndose de su pesada ropa, sabe que la pantalla va a tardar un rato en reaccionar con normalidad.

—Caerse a la piscina... —bufa sin poder creérselo—. Un clásico.

—Ah, ¿te suele pasar a menudo? —Harry frunce el ceño ante su torpeza. La piel húmeda y con varios lunares que Louis deja ver es algo bronceada y luce igual que una nube de suave.

—No —murmura intentando no sonar enfadado mientras se mete en la ropa de Harry impregnada del perfume de Harry, que había usado _Harry._ La verdad era que no había asistido a ninguna fiesta antes. ¿Esa contaba, siquiera? Vivía ahí mismo, solo había dejado que el único idiota al que consideraba su amigo lo arrastrase hasta la primera planta—. Es que no sé por qué me mantuve tan cerca del borde si sabía lo que podía a ocurrir.

Un relámpago alumbra la pequeña habitación. Hay skates colgados en las paredes lo que hace que Harry se pregunte si Louis no era demasiado torpe como para mantenerse en uno sin derrumbarse. Liam aparece junto a ellos unos segundos, con su camisa blanca pegada a su torso, preguntando si todo estaba bien. Louis no puede ignorar lo en forma que está y su inmenso parecido a David Beckham.

—Liam, este es Louis —presenta Harry, rodando los ojos ante el recorrido que hacen los ojos de Louis.

—Hey, encantado —Louis ni siquiera se siente mal por no ser tan amable como debería cuando el chico le obsequia una dulce sonrisa.

La lluvia se detiene y deben ir al salón, donde la fiesta ya ha sido transladada por completo. Louis intenta esconderse tras ambas espaldas fuertes mientras caminan adentro. Zayn está sentado –casi reclinado– en el sofá, rodeado de personas que lo observaban como fieles súbditos. El humo salía de su boca lentamente, adornado bien sus orbes miel que resaltaban en el fondo rosado de sus ojos. Sus pestañanas y su mirada despreocupada lo hacían lucir como un verdadero dios.

Nadie realmente parece acordarse del desgraciado que había acabado en el agua hace diez minutos, ni siquiera su único amigo con aires de morningstar, por lo que Louis se aparta de Liam y Harry yendo furioso hasta él. Zayn tose por lo bajo, algo espantado al ver el cabello revuelto de su amigo. El gesto de frialdad envuelto en su rostro hace que se siga a Louis por las escaleras entre palabras agrias.

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera me hayas recogido —Louis no duda en pisotear con fuerza el mármol, dejando un rastro de resbalante humedad.

—Ni siquiera te empujé —Zayn aclara, persiguiéndolo a la habitación—. Yo también caí, pero al suelo... ¡Mira!

Louis se da la vuelta solo para ver un pequeño rasguño naciente casi en el fin de su ceja. Subía hasta un poco más arriba hasta el lateral de su frente, haciéndolo lucir incluso más sexy.

—Oh sí, dios, ¡seguro que esta noche nadie se acercará a flirtear contigo!

Intenta buscar otros pantalones negros limpios con rapidez. Zayn murmura que lo siente tras escuchar el grito de sarcasmo de Louis. Sus palabras flotan en el lugar durante los minutos en los que Louis se seca el cabello con ayuda de una toalla y finalmente le quita el porro de las manos.

—¿Seguro que no me has empujado? —pregunta, su malhumor está aún presente pero parece que él está procesando los hechos con más uso de razón al dar una gran calada.

—Segurísimo.

Louis da otra calada asintiendo y a Zayn se le escapa una risa poco después. Sus miradas se suavizan.

—Pero mira que eres torpe, eh...

Al final de los peldaños, el chico castaño levanta sus gafas de sol, enredando un brazo en los hombros de Louis. Es de noche, Louis bufa en su mente, deseando que Zayn pudiera leerla.

—Dios, lo siento —dice con clara preocupación—. Ha sido mi culpa, lo de antes, estaba distraido y creo que me encorvé demasiado hacia atrás.

Él asiente, como si supiera de lo que estuviese hablando, como si supiera quién es.

—Por supuesto —Louis le resta importancia—, había mucha gente.

Zayn levanta una ceja y enciende un cigarrillo. Cruzan el gigantesco y dorado salón hasta que localiza la pequeña mesa donde Calum está grindando más maria. Al lado los chicos están tirados en unos puffs.

—Louis es genial —Niall confrima, mientras este intenta arreglar su ya no tan húmedo cabello—. No sé cómo he podido tirarlo a la piscina.

—Yo sé cómo —Zayn niega suavemente—. Es muy pequeño.

Louis extiende la mirada hacia su amigo conteniendo una risa tras un gesto de falsa molestia, enseñándole el dedo del medio y luego va hacia donde Niall habla, y es Harry. _Es Harry_ , piensa varias veces sonriendo, con ojos brillantes.

—¿Todo bien, Louis? —Liam, el chico de antes pregunta sentado desde un puff, ahora con su cabello ya seco, marrón y brillante.

—Estoy seguro de que debes de ser el papi del grupo —no duda en decir, a lo que Liam se sonroja sin saber qué hacer además de reír—. ¿Verdad? Siempre tratando que las cosas estén en su lugar.

Y luego se arrastra hacia la mesa donde Calum está, robándole la pequeña silla metálica de escritorio a Zayn. Harry da un sorbo a su bebida intentando disimular que su corazón acaba de omitir un latido ante la imagen de las piernas de Louis, balanceándose en el aire sin llegar a tocar el suelo alguna vez. Louis juega con las mangas de _su_ sudadera negra mientras repetidamente chilla "Zaynie, Zaynie".

Quería saber si todo estaba bien entre ellos al verlos huir enfadados hacia arriba, pero ahora, la despreocupación del rostro de Zayn es suficiente para convencerle de que la irritación de Louis se ha evaporado por completo.

—... pero mirad, ¡este es el mejor de todos! —Harry baja la mirada hacia sus amigos, condensados en Sarah, Niall y Hailee—. ¿Qué hace Liam sin camisa _de nuevo_?

—Siempre terminas enseñando todo —Niall enuncia con un gesto de desaprobación—. Estoy seguro que nadie te obliga y aún así, lo sigues haciendo

Harry quiere decir que está de acuerdo pero Luke chilla:

—¿Ese es Harry? —una carcajada de todo el grupo hace que incluso el despistado de Zayn se gire.

Louis está lamiento el papel de liar cuando hace contacto visual con Harry. —¿Qué?

No quiere realmente asomarse y ver de qué se trata, pero Zayn se encuentra empujando la silla en la que Louis está, ambos decididos a disfrutar también del espectáculo. Así que cuando se ve a él mismo junto a Calum y Liam con sombreros rosas de cowboys bailando –o más bien tratando de hacerlo– se aleja, llevándose la mano a la frente. Solía hacer muchas cosas estúpidas borrachas, cada una peor que la anterior.

—¡Por Dios, Harold! —Louis chilla, y si no fuera porque está enseñándole sus brillantes dientes, Harry estaría fastidiado—. ¡No me habías contado que eras un vaquero!

—Ni siquiera sé por qué sigues con lo de los vídeos —masculla hacia la dirección de Niall, arrugando la nariz para evitar sonreír y arruinar su falsa seriedad.

—Ni siquiera es mi móvil, H —se defiende Niall—. Además, esto ni siquiera es lo peor, ¿alguien tiene el video en el que sale bailando bachata en aquel club de playa? Trágico, simplemente trágico.

Louis se percata del red bull en la enorme mano de Harry entre todo el ruido.

—¿No estás bebiendo? —pregunta algo impresionado.

Él niega, apartando la vista del desastre que todos se empeñan en ver. —Si me pusiera a beber ahora mismo no pararía hasta– yo no quiero que pienses que realmente tengo un problema con el alcohol.

Louis sonríe con ojos rosados. —Ni yo que tengo uno con la hierva.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas de las que te podías dar cuenta si te detienes a observar lo que está a tu alrededor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había topado con los pequeños detalles: Niall ya algo torpe apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Hailee esperando mimos, Calum preparando un batido para Sarah, demasiado hambrienta y demasiado colocada. Lo mucho que su grupo de amigos se quería acababa de aterrizarle en la cara.

Harry también había notado lo tímido que Louis fue al comienzo de la noche. Su tono de voz, a veces casi inaudible, la ansiedad y calidez que se concentraba en sus mejillas si notaba que muchas miradas se dirigían únicamente a él y cómo intentaba mezclarse pegándose a la espalda de Zayn, casi buscando protección. Se había fijado en la manera que soltaba el humo al fumar, el tamaño de sus pequeños dedos y los comentarios a Liam –casi parecía estar disfrutando al verlo pasar vergüenza– habían logrado desconcertarlo un poco. ¿Él estaba ligando con Liam o solo estaba siendo un poco malo? Cuando parecía haber ganado la suficiente confianza su sonrisa creció y solo se volvió alguien ruidoso, ruidoso y... ruidoso.

Fuera como fuera, en realidad Louis Tomlinson es alguien que está vomitando su peso en alcohol ahora mismo.

—Voy a prepararle un té —Zayn está de pie en el marco de la puerta, sorprendentemente con los pies suficientemente en la tierra como para tener una buena idea—. O quizás solo necesite que le echemos un poco de agua y dormir —pensó mejor al ver a Louis cerrar los ojos—. Venga, vamos a refrescarte para que puedas descansar.

—Se ha bebido su peso en tequila —Liam recordó—. Lo cual no es mucho, pero–

—Cállate, Liam —Louis protesta ofendido mientras esta siendo levantado hacia la ducha—, ¡soy gigante!

Zayn se deshace de su ropa de una manera tan doméstica que el estómago de Harry duele, parecía tan familiar a esa situación, parecía estar sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. No había motivos para sentirse molesto, Harry lo sabía, así como sabía que no era fácil ser del tipo celoso.

—Uh, voy a traerle algo de ropa seca. De nuevo.

—Tráele algo grande.

Harry mastica su chicle con fuerza y finalmente asiente intentando suavizar la mirada que da a Zayn. ¿Había sido un error no beber y observar a Louis toda la noche? Lo único que había conseguido era un sentimiento pesado en su estómago. Todo su enojo se esfuma cuando ve las paredes azul bebé de la habitación. El olor a vainilla y a algo más lo acompaña en cada paso, las pequeñas luces colgando alumbran el lugar lo suficiente como para no querer irse. Hay una foto donde Louis era solo un niño en la pared, llevaba lo que parecía el uniforme del colegio y su diminuta mano estaba agarrada a la de Zayn.

—Mierda.

Al levantar una sudadera que lucía realmente cómoda un sonido metálico resuena cerca de sus pies. Observa el suelo sin saber qué pensar exactamente y vuelve a colocar las esposas dentro de la pieza de ropa y sale del lugar.

—Toda su ropa es muy pequeña —y no miente–, así que... le he traido la mía.

—Estoy mejor, estoy mejor —Louis sonríe, mientras le meten dentro de la sudadera—. ¿Me queda bien?

Liam había desaparecido de la habitación, así que el único que responde es Zayn.

—Claro.

—Lo sé —Louis sonríe. Sus mejillas llevan el color de los duraznos.

—No puedo pasar la noche aquí —Harry tarda en darse cuenta de que es a él a quien Zayn está hablando—. Lo puedo poner a dormir pero–

—No quiero dormir, Zee —Louis camina hacia afuera, removiendo su cabello, de nuevo húmedo—. Quiero seguir charlando con Niall y los chicos.

—Deberías descansar —Harry aconseja, pero él parece ignorarlo.

—Podríamos jugar al yo nunca.

Acaban sentados en el gran sofá, Louis haciendo que los ojos de Niall se llenen de lágrimas con pocas palabras. Zayn le susurra algo en el oído y pronto anuncia que tiene que irse. Es cuestión de tiempo que los demás se queden dormidos. 

El ruido de un reloj está en su oído, es eso lo que despierta y confunde a Louis. Hay una pequeña y familiar golondrina en la piel de alguien más que parece darle los buenos días. Su pulso comienza a acelerarse al sentir que unos brazos fuertes lo rodean. La respiración de Harry es tan serena que logra robarle una sonrisa, Louis disfruta del encantador olor y calor que le brinda aunque ese instante no dura tanto como él quisiera, pronto recuerda el espectáculo de la noche anterior: Zayn y Liam lo habían duchado, Harry lo había visto en ropa interior, mientras vomitaba y vomitaba y vomitaba. Sus mejillas empiezan a arder y a pesar de que no quería moverse, deseaba poder escapar para no tener que ver el rostro espantado de Harry en primer plano al despertar y verlo ahí.

Ciertamente, Harry no se espanta. Louis se mantiene en silencio mientras él se estira y vuelve a colocar un brazo sobre él, lo que es más que suficiente para atreverse a mirar hacia arriba. Los ojos verdes lo encuentran.

—¿Estás despierto? —pregunta tras unos segundos.

Harry curva sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo con obviedad. —¿Te sientes bien? —Louis va a contestar pero su estómago se le adelanta al rugir. La sonrisa de Harry solo se hace más grande. En un movimiento se sienta, dejando atrás el cuerpo de Louis. A alrededor de ellos no hay nadie más, su reloj señalaba el número dos, por supuesto que sus amigos se habían largado ya.

—¿Te he arruinado la noche? —Louis espera que lo escuche y así no tener que repetir la pregunta.

Harry niega pisando el suelo. —¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que no —se gira mirándolo una vez más, agitando su dedo índice hacia su dirección—. Sospecho que le caes mejor que yo a mis amigos.

Desaparece hacia la isla de la cocina tarareando una canción. Louis no tarda en sentir un mareo al tratar de sentarse, ¿tan malo había sido bebiendo? Volvió a tumbarse tomando respiraciones profundas, sintiendo pequeños escalofríos rozar su nuca y su espalda.

—Creo que sigo sin sentirme bien.

—¿Si? —Harry habla desde la cocina con el ruido de los cubiertos—. ¿Quieres aspirinas?

—Harry, mierda —Louis dice en un largo murmuro sin poder abrir los ojos—, creo que voy a vomitar.

Entonces el sol está brillando por toda la casa mientras Harry sujeta una toalla mojada, ambos con ojos hinchados y cabellos algo despeinados. Louis se lava los dientes con cansancio unos minutos después, asegurando que ya no le queda nada más que echar para el resto de su vida.

—¿Esto es perfume? —pregunta echándose un poco—. No quiero oler mal.

Harry intenta no lucir demasiado feliz por estar cuidándolo porque después de todo Louis no lucía muy bien. Sus oscuras ojeras resaltaban en la palidez de su piel.

—No vuelvo a beber nunca más —promete sabiendo perfectamente que es una gran, gran mentira. Cierra los ojos en cuanto su rostro toca la suave almohada y Harry lo cubre con una manta.

La pantalla de su teléfono se ilumina revelando los mensajes de sus amigos, todos preguntando cómo se encontraba. Louis había logrado que nadie se diera cuenta de que él ni siquiera había bebido.

—Esto está delicioso —Louis sorbe de la sopa de verduras con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo solo la he calentado, los han preparado los cocineros— antes de que me atribuyas los méritos...

Fast N' Loud lleva horas en la televisión, Louis piensa en lo terrible que sería al volante y ambos han tomado dos trozos de la mejor lasaña descongelada que han probado. Ya han hablado durante horas cuando comienza a asustarse porque no ha conseguido abrirse a alguien de esa manera desde que conoció a Zayn.


	7. Chapter 7

Su zapatos y su mochila están ocupando sus manos por lo que ha agarrado la pequeña bolsa de galletas con sus dientes. Louis ha olvidado ponerse calcentines. El piso está manchado de diminutas gotas pegajosas y oscuras, pero él ni siquiera tiene tiempo para sentirse agobiado por el desastre que lo rodea. Zayn, sin embargo, está bajando las escaleras casi en cámara lenta y bostezando, emitiendo un ruido por lo bajo. Sus ojos están vidriosos y su cabello parece ignorar el hecho de que él está trasnochado, sudado y resacoso ya que sigue peinado, brillando e igual de suelto, casi bailando felizmente en el aire, lleno de movimiento.

—Al coche —Louis ordena, sin todavía entrar en sus vans—. ¡Ya!

Zayn lo observa durante unos segundos, a punto de pronunciar un "pero..." y es interrumpido, Louis vuelve a repetirlo casi arrastrando su mochila por el mármol. Así que Zayn entra en una sudadera —probablemente no es suya— en el asiento trasero donde absorbe la botella de agua que el chófer le ofrece como un cáctus en el desierto. Moja también su flequillo y lo peina hacia los lados, logrando que Louis gimotee.

—¿Por qué no luces totalmente acabado? ¿Por qué ni siquiera estás _feo_? —se queja—. ¿Y dónde están tus ojeras?

—Relájate, es a Harry a quien deberías atacar esos cumplidos.

—Solo me haces parecer un mendigo, no pienso caminar a tu lado.

—Bien—

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto —Louis traga un poco del agua, sin molestarse en tratar de arreglar su cabello, está duro por la laca de ayer, y seguramente tenga una mancha pegajosa redbull y jagger en el molesto remolino de su cabeza porque Niall es un patoso—. No voy a sobrevivir. Es nuestro primer examen, no sé ni cómo demonios desperté ya que sigo sin encontrar mi móvil —el sudor que recorre su nuca es frío—. Tenemos que parar.

—Exagerado, solo hemos bebido un par de veces.

—Entre semana, incluso los lunes, durante el día, con el sol en nuestras caras... ¡Ha sido una fiesta tras otra! ¡No me dejabas decir que no!

—Serás bastardo —ríe—, no me eches la culpa... no decías que no cuando Harry te preguntaba si vendrías —sabe perfectamente que Louis está sonrojándose, sin ni siquiera mirarlo—. Eh, Lou —imita la voz ronca de Harry—, ¿vas a venir a nuestro estúpido jardín? ¿Vas a mirarme con ojos de bambi toda la noche?

—Eso es mentira, Harry no habla así.

—Te gusto, ¿verdad? —Zayn no se detiene—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Además de flirtear descaradamente con mi amigo Liam...

—¡Para! —el rostro de Louis arde.

¿Va a tener que despedir al conductor? (Sí)

—¿Y de qué es el exámen? —Zayn de acomoda, sin dejar de sonreír.

Después de terminarlo, se sientan en la cafetería. Zayn desayuna en la cafetería con total normalidad mientras Louis empieza a sentir su estómago revolverse más y más, sin poder pedir un té. E ignora la mirada del conductor durante el camino a casa, parece darse cuenta exactamente de como se siente por dentro: como si hubiera sido torturado durante días.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

—Cristo —Liam sonríe pero sus abdominales es todo lo que Louis ve—. ¿Estás bien? Pareces enfermo.

Por supuesto que cuando llegan a casa el desorden y cualquier rastro de suciedad habían sido limpiados. El sonido de los altavoces en lo alto de las paredes es rock antiguo, de pronto el verano parece estar presente, como si empezara hoy mismo. Incluso se podía escuchar a los pájaros comenzar a cantar. La única cosa que se sentía fuera de lugar entre tanta diversión y rayos de sol eran los examenes. Las puertas de cristal del jardín estaban abiertas, revelando el humo y el olor de la barbacoa. Harry estaba sorbiendo —o besando— la botella de una cerveza, moviendo la comida con las pinzas en el fuego. Liam dice algo más, pero Louis no lo escucha. Claro que no. Solo va al baño a darse una ducha antes de que Harry gire el cuello y logre verlo de esa manera.

No es una persona nueva después. Luce casi igual, pero más peinado. Y cuando Zayn le tiende una taza de té sin azúcar lo maldice internamente por tener tan buenos genes.

—¿Qué tal el examen, Lou?

La sonrisa de Zayn crece ante la voz profunda de Harry —Louis decide ignorarlo— y se tumba en el sofá, que huele ligeramente a desinfectante, contestanto que todo bien. Los empleados son eficientes, _demasiado_ eficientes. Es casi molesto, terriblemente encantador, lo hacían sentir como un completo inútil, un inútil que respiraba olor a limpieza. No se da cuenta de que ya tiene los ojos cerrados y se duerme, pensando en que seguramente está un entorno esterilizado, podrían operar a alguien a corazón abierto y ninguna maldita particula del aire estaría lo suficientemente contaminada, gracias a esos maravillosos empleados.

Niall lo despierta gracias al sonido del FIFA.

—¿Uh? —Harry está de pie, sujetando un plato lleno de comida. Inmediatamente su estómago ruge—. Está listo. ¿Ya? ¿Habéis comido todos? ¿Sin mí?

Harry asiente con timidez. —Parecías cansado.

—Y roncabas. No dejó que te despertáramos.

—Oh, gracias Niall —Louis suspira, sentándose frente al plato aún confundido.

Harry le tiende la salsa barbacoa, un minuto después una botella de cocacola y se sienta a su lado, agarrando un mando de la Play también, comenzando a jugar con los demás. Louis mastica la sabrosa carne y acaba agarrando las costillas con sus manos. No importaba si ahora estuviera comiendo como un zorro moribundo en el desierto, nadie lo escuchaba, ellos estaban siendo demasiado ruidosos. Y Sin embargo, él puede volver a dormirse a pesar de sus voces.

Y es Niall quien vuelve a despertarlo. Esta vez con algún ruido de su teléfono, estaba en una llamada, sonando totalmente emocionado. Louis se mantiene quieto, con los ojos hinchados queriendo dormir más.

—Si sigues durmiendo no pegarás ojo en toda la noche —Niall cuelga la llamada, al parecer—. ¿Estás bien? Zayn nos dijo que no eres un buen bebedor, debimos hacerle caso y no dejarte de probar tantas cosas. Y encontró tu teléfono. No mires las fotos que hizo. Ni las de anoche.

—Zayn es un cretino —murmura.

—Louis Tomlinson nos dijo ayer que es un pésimo bebedor —se retracta—. De hecho, Louis Tomlinson nos lo enseñó. Varias veces.

—Él también es un cretino —Louis sonríe.

No quiere levantarse. Los pájaros siguen cantando, con más intensidad. Debían de ser las seis de la tarde, el calor había aumentado —o Louis tenía fiebre (vergonzoso)— su piel está pegada a su ropa gracias al sudor. Niall comienza a hablar sobre la gran colección de coches que completará. Al parecer estaba cerrando un trato con con el vendedor de un Cadillac. Él explica algún detalle sobre el negocio de su familia y menciona que no irá a la universidad hasta que no sepa exactamente qué hacer. Por supuesto. Él no suda preocupaciones ni nada en el estrés, él solo parece flotar en eternas sonrisas, sonrisas brillantes. Y también habla sobre todo lo que promete el verano —porque por supuesto que Niall los ha invitado a fiestas que aún no están planeadas del todo. Cuesta creer que solo tenga tres años más que Louis, parece saber con suma facilidad dónde estar y qué hacer exactamente cuándo— mientras demás chicos están volviendo a encender la barbacoa, y alguien se lanza a la piscina.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis golpea el bolígrafo contra su libreta repetidas veces, muy distante a la realidad. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que su padre se había marchado a rehabilitación, cuatro largas semanas en las que se ve envuelto en una rutina de lo más ridícula gracias al inevitable calor del verano.

—¿Vas a querer algo más para cenar? —él solo articula un "no" como respuesta, esperando escuchar algún sonido que indique que Harry ha desaparecido por completo. Y no, no iba a girarse a verlo, sabía que estaría llevando alguna camisa sin mangas que dejara ver su atractivo costado y sus brazos porque había estado en el gimnasio. Louis sabía que su cabello estaría sudado y extra rizado, y que su piel, ya ligeramente morena y brillante, lo atraparía.

_Cuatro semanas con Harry._

En las cuales su mente estaba en cualquier otro lugar excepto donde que debería estar. Louis no podía dejarse llevar de esa manera, —sin contenerse cada vez que Harry le hacía sonreír, mirándolo como de verdad fuera algo _tan_ maravilloso, como si de verdad hubiese sido hecho _para él_ y a medida. Tenía que detenerse— y no solo porque Zayn empezaba a darse cuenta de su ridículo comportamiento, sino porque Harry tan solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

¿Por qué tenían que temblarle las rodillas cuando escuchaba su risa?

Era injusto.

Era malditamente injusto porque todos los chicos que se interesaban por Louis no lograban hacerlo sentir así. Incluso en sus mejores citas con chicos medianamente decentes, un pequeño vacío lograba crecer dentro de él, indicando que faltaba algo, empujándolo a no volver a verlos. Se suponía que eso no debía de pasar a los diecisiete. A los diecisiete tienes que encontrar caliente hasta al más sucio de la clase y si eres realmente afortunado, te enamoraras por primera vez —como en esas películas que tanto adoraba, todo era tan puro en los libros...— y todo era fácil en teoría. ¿Y la práctica? La práctica era otra cosa, sin embargo, porque todo lo que Louis hace desde que su adolescencia empezó, es ver las mismas películas con la misma persona y no querer amigos nuevos. Y era bueno, realmente bueno. Era encontraba de lo más cómodo nadar en su soledad sabiendo que no se ahogaría jamás, y saber que era efectivo en hacer todo lo posible para que cualquier persona que intentara entrar en su vida no pasara ni el maldito umbral, lo hacía sentir tan cómodo que llegaba a confundir esa seguridad con la propia felicidad.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Harry vuelve a casi doler, esta vez mucho más cerca, sentado en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina.

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Nada?

—¿Nada? ¿Es por la comida? ¿Está bien?

—Sí —Louis se da cuenta de que está atravesando el filete de pollo con el tenedor—, muy bien.

—Pero si apenas la has probado, ¿que es lo que pasa?

—¿Pero por qué piensas que me pasa algo?

Y Harry está ya algo así como indignado, Louis puede notarlo —gracias a una rápida mirada a su persona, nada más— por sus párpados falsamente relajados y la forma en la que está masticando, como si el pollo se hubiera vuelto tan duro como una piedra de repente.

—Será porque llevas toda la tarde sin hablarme bien, porque estas acribillando a tu cena... no sé —se encoge de hombros, intentando esconder su... ¿furia?—, llámame loco, pero normalmente no actúas así.

El pecho de Louis se llena de aire y soltarlo no es tan reconfortante como pensó. ¿Tan fácil era de leer? ¿O estaba tan frustrado que cualquiera en la habitación lo notaría?

—Vaya... no sabía que había empezado a ser insufrible.

Se preguntaba si Harry también notaba lo débil que hacía sentir sus rodillas... o lo rápido que lograba acelerar su pulso. ¿Él se daba cuenta de todo y se mantenía callado? ¿Pretendía no saber nada? Qué mezquino.

—¿Qué? Yo no he dicho eso–

—No, no —murmura, observando su plato con algo de pena. Harry había cocinado por sí mismo, dejando a un lado las comidas congeladas por los chefs—. Disculpa... serán los exámenes.

Por supuesto que había mentido y por supuesto que Harry intentando consolarlo no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Durante una hora había estado negando lo evidente, asegurándole a su psicóloga que no había nada de lo que preocuparse con Harry ya que se acabaría marchando y la absurda atracción que sentía por él lo abandonaría también.

—¿Y por qué crees que te influye tanto el hecho de que se vaya a ir? —había preguntado, y esas palabras habían estado bailando por su mente todo el día.

Harry volvió a repetir que todo estaría bien y, por un segundo la nariz de Louis comenzó a picar. _¿Lo estaría?_ Tal vez su terapeuta tuviera razón, y los efectos colaterales de la disfunción de su familia le habían trastocado inconscientemente más de lo que Louis creía. Quizás Zayn tenía razón, esconderse en su zona segura para evitar la vida real acabaría alejándolo de cosas que merecían la pena en algún momento. Y Ese momento parecía haber llegado ya, en forma de ojos verdes, labios rojos, cabello perfecto y manos hipnotizantes. (Sí, manos hipnotizantes).

—Lou...

Él traga el último grano de arroz con mucho esfuerzo. —¿Qué? —sus ojos estaban comenzando a humedecerse.

—¿Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo verdad?

—¿Puedo? —questionó, sin querer levantar la mirada, aún perdido en las uñas bien recordatas de Harry.

—Creo que ya sé lo que te pasa.

Y su corazón acaba de hacer salto doble hacia atrás, como una maldita animadora en un maldito partido de los malditos wildcats, pero la sonrisa angelical que Harry enseña parece ignorarlo.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Es por tu graduación —murmura—. ¿Piensas que tu padre no estará de vuelta a tiempo? Porque estoy seguro de que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—Harry... —dice y, durante unos segundos, lo mira sin saber muy bien qué decir—. Creo que simplemente debería irme a dormir —articula, sintiéndose culpable por haberlo angustiado y ni siquiera haber disfrutado de la comida y dejándolo con una mueca vacía—. Perdón por ser un dolor en el trasero.

—No lo has sido. —antes de que pueda decir algo más o irse siquiera, la sonrisa de Harry se hace notable de nuevo.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Él niega. —No me río.

Sin embargo ahí estaban sus dientes, y esa curva oscura, rosada y húmeada, casi totalmente estirada en su brillante cara con dos puntos profundos en sus mejillas.

—Sí que lo estás— te estás riendo de mí —abre la boca sin poder creerlo—. ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—No —vuelve a reír—, no, no. Está bien... –él está presionando las llemas de sus dedos sobre las esquinas de sus ojos, cerrándolos y suspirando, evitando sonreír a toda costa porque Louis está sonrojado y luce como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. Disculpa. No me estaba riendo de ti, en serio.

—No te creo. ¿Por qué—

—No me reía de ti. Lo prometo.

Louis no sabe que decir, está de pie mirando el gesto más relajado y serio que la hermosa cara de Harry ha adoptado, casi olvidándose de lo cruel que acaba de ser.

—¿Lo prometes...?

Harry asiente suave. —Lo prometo.

—¿Y bien?

Entonces, ahí está de nuevo, esa tonta sonrisa.

Louis se siente estúpido al instante, ¿acababa de preguntarle eso? ¿A Harry? ¿En serio?

—Me has parecido adorable. Parecías triste y molesto y asumiste tan rápido que habías sido una molestia. Es como cuando te sonrojas... luces muy suave.

Louis pestañea un par de veces.

—Yo no me sonrojo.

Harry bufa.

—Sí que lo haces. Mira —lo señala—, lo estás haciendo ahora...

—No —el calor invade cada vez más y más su rostro, mientras trata de negar lo evidente.

—Es una cualidad muy tierna —Harry suena feliz—. ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

—Podría decir lo mismo sobre tus uñas pintadas.... son _tan_ tiernas, ¿por qué te avergüenzas? —lo imita, casi divertido. Pero de alguna manera todo se siente más serio ahora, casi como una conversación real.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Lo es?

—Por supuesto. Tú no puedes controlar el sonrojarte.

—A, eso es una maldición más que una cualidad y B... no deberías... ya sabes, "controlarte". No hay nada malo con eso, ¿lo sabes, no? —Harry asiente lentamente, un poco más distante. Está lejos de parecer convencido—. ¿Acaso dirías a algún chico que no es normal que le guste pintar sus uñas? ¿O lo pensarías?

—No. Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces por qué te lo haces a ti mismo?

—Podría decirte lo mismo sobre tus mejillas rojas...


	9. Chapter 9

Es miércoles cuando Louis está saliendo de clases, agitando una botella rosada fría de leche de fresas cuando reconoce un chevrolet camaro detenerse a la velocidad de sus pasos. Está hipnotizado por destello rojo de la pintura del coche pero el cristal de ventana se baja velozmente, interrumpiendo totalmente la descarada ojeada que le estaba dedicando al vehículo.

—Hola precioso, ¿te llevo a casa? —los detalles en plateado eran de ensueño, Louis realmente deseaba dejar de suspender el examen de conducir y poder ser quien llevara un coche así.

—Hey —él saluda de vuelta, limpiándose los labios húmedos con su muñeca, aliviado de no tener que soportar a ningún hombre indencente con el sol brillando en su cara.

—Vamos, responde —incluso el sonido del claxon parece único y diferente al de los demás, la sonrisa de Niall es reluciente—. ¿Te crees que tengo todo el día? —los labios de Louis se separan, listos para responder—. Oh, lo siento, ¿me he pasado? —se detiene, dramático—. Sabes que estoy bromeando, soy muy agradable. ¿Qué tal tu día? Harry me ha pedido que te recoja, así que en realidad... no puedes decir que no.

—¿A dónde vamos? Creía que él cocinaba hoy. Se nos ha acabado la comida congelada hace unos días, ¿sabías que él puede cocinar?

—Así es, todos podemos cocinar. ¿Quieres conducir esta preciosidad?

—Ja, ¿quieres que declaren a esta preciosidad como siniestro total?

—Es broma, Harry me ha dicho que no conduces. Está dispuesto a enseñarte con alguno de sus coches. Qué divertido.

—¿Él ha dicho eso? —aunque lo intentara, no podría evitar sonar emocionado.

Durante los cortos segundos que Louis camina hasta la puerta y se sienta, su rostro disimula una sonrisa que solo quiere crecer, tontamente. Y Niall es hablador, así que naturalmente habla —siempre con una gran, gran sonrisa— acerca de su fantástica vida y pregunta por su padre también, por la rehabilitación, por Harry y por cómo se está portando. Louis no sabe muy bien qué decir, así que nombra las pocas actividades que hacen —cuando ellos no están todos juntos destrozando la casa de Anne Styles— es decir, basicamente estar tirados viendo muchos capítulos seguidos de Fast n' Loud y comer.

—Es agradable.

—¿Antes pensabas que no lo era?

—La verdad es que no. Tiene las piernas finas como bambi, ¿cómo puede no ser agradable?

—Buena comparación. Tengo que darte las gracias. A veces era difícil, cuando bebía demasiado. Tener sentimientos tan escondidos que solo salen cuando estás por las nubes. ¿Cómo se puede ayudar a una persona medio inconsciente, que se olvida de todo por lo que ha llorado cuando está sobrio?

—No sabía sobre eso pero... es mérito suyo. No beber de más. No me tienes que dar las gracias a mí, deberías sentirte orgulloso de él, solo de él.

Niall murmura algo así como "está haciendo un gran trabajo por ahora..." y Louis deja de escuchar, porque siendo honestos se siente un poco molesto. ¿Por qué uno de los mejores amigos de Harry no celebraría sus progresos? Entonces Niall saca un mando diminuto y las puertas metálicas se abren, dejándolos entrar. Louis simplemente no lo entendía. Eran como hermanos, tenían las llaves de sus respectivos hogares y de pronto la relación de Harry con sus amigos parecía más complicada. Niall sigue hablando, y Louis sigue pensando, cuando en la isla de la cocina, el brazo de Harry está estirado y medio agarrado a un vaso ya vacío. Niall por fin deja de parlotear cuando lo ven. Él está tendido hacia delante, su mejilla contra su bicep, luce algo ausente. Sus ojos están mirando directos a Louis desde la superficie de mármol, como si él fuera todo lo que hubiera en la habitación realmente.

—Bien, esto me deja muy mal. Como un payaso. —Niall está enojado, apresuradamente apagando una de las llamas del hornillo, diciendo palabras que no logra entender. ¿Está hablando en irlandés? Está hablando en irlandés.

Louis se mantiene quieto, de pie, los ojos de Harry lo siguen mirando como pidiendo perdón cuando la idea de estar enamorado está empezando a arañar su mente. Zayn se reiría y diría que no lo conocía lo suficiente. Si solo pudiera hacerle ver cómo se sentía aquella noche, cuando habían mantenido una conversación de verdad. Louis ya había pedido perdón tres veces por perder el control bebiendo y de alguna forma Harry se disculpó también de nuevo por haber sido un idiota.

—Solo pensé que Mark tenía un problema de alcohol, nada más. —esa había sido su brillante, y genuina explicación.

Louis intentaba no reír.

—Bueno Harold, los problemas de alcohol no vienen porque sí, suele haber un motivo detrás de cada vicio.

Y él quería que Zayn viese la manera en la que estaban sentados en el sofa, con los pies descalzos, Louis en la ropa de Harry todavía, algo cerca de sus muslos. Pero Zayn se había ido el primero la noche anterior, y los chicos se fueron al despertarse. Y ya era de noche de nuevo, Harry lo había cuidado durante todo el día y habían visto la televisión como dos viejos amigos. Louis no estaba tenso (era fácil sentirse cómodo con Harry al rededor, después de haberle dejado usar su ropa y haberlo visto vomitar) al menos, no hasta que él abrió la boca con osadía para preguntar cómo era su madre, haciendo que su estómago se encogiera.

—¿Mi madre? —y el rostro de Harry estaba apoyado contra el sofá entonces, también en su bicep, con el característico brillo de sus ojos. _¿Siempre lograba suavizar cualquier situación con ellos?_ —. Era mi mejor amiga. Muy cariñosa, muy guapa —los labios de Louis mostraban una sonrisa pequeña al recordarla—. Tienes mucha suerte, Anne es increíble... Me recuerda a ella. A veces.

Y Louis sabía que siempre daba pocos detalles sobre el tema. También acabó pidiendo que no dijera "lo siento" ni nada por el estilo. Harry parecía entender que no quería hablar de la tristeza, brindándole una sonrisa contenta. Ambos sabían que al hablar de eso, estaban acercándose. (¿No?)

—Suena como alguien genial.

Louis asintió. No se había arrepentido de hablar y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Así que siguió un impulso.

—Como me has hecho una pregunta de lo más personal... te la voy a devolver.

Harry sonrió un poco más grande. —Dispara.

—¿Ya no te pintas las uñas?

—Exactamente igual de personal... —la carcajada ronca que emitió debería haber sido considerada un crimen, recuerda haber deseado que dejara de lucir tan radiante por un segundo y así poder concentrarse solo en sus palabras. Pero su voz profunda era otra distracción de la cual parecía imposible escapar—. Es algo... con lo que no me siento muy cómodo.

— _Aún_ —Louis se apresuró en decir—. Tus manos lucen muy bonitas con las uñas pintadas. ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez?

Y Zayn nunca vería la forma en la que sus mejillas se veían al sonreír mientras asentía. Como si Harry genuinamente agradeciera cada una de sus palabras.

—Lo siento mucho —Harry dice, recostándose un poco más en sí mismo.

Louis vuelve al ahora.

La botella de alcohol que no logra reconocer es retirada por las manos de Niall, preocupado por librarse del pequeño desastre que los rodea. Louis camina por fin, dejando caer su mochila al suelo, donde una botella de cerveza resuena al rodar.

—Quizás deberíamos pedir una pizza —murmura, tratando de suavizarlo todo.

—Sí, quizás deberíamos pedirla —Niall está de acuerdo, suspirando al guardar el pollo semi descongelado de vuelta al refrigerador—. ¿Harry estás bien o vas a vomitar? —Harry se mueve en su asiento y levanta la cabeza, mirándolo—. Oh Dios mío, ¿pero qué te ha pasado?

—Ha sido en el trabajo—

—¿Te has peleado? —se detiene, frunciendo los labios y apretando sus párpados—. ¡Por supuesto que te has peleado!

—Lo he dejado.

—Por supuesto que lo has dejado—

—Niall —la voz de Louis pide que se detenga desde el otro lado de la isla—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta observando el pómulo algo hinchado y rojo de Harry—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—No voy a vomitar —él asegura—. No estoy borracho —hay una pequeña pausa de la que parece avergonzarse—. Ya no...

—Bien —Louis asiente, recordando lo gentil que fue Harry cuidándolo cuando no para de vomitar, casi deseando poder hacer lo mismo por él ahora—. ¿Quieres que te haga un té?

—No bebo té.

—Por supuesto que no bebes té —Niall bufa.

—Lo siento —parece más despierto entonces—. Sé que debería tener la comida hecha, he llegado temprano. Pero estaba tan enfadado...

—¿A quién has pegado?

Harry niega diminutamente, intentando esconder su molestia. —Tranquilo, ya no tendrás que conseguirme más trabajos. Dejaré de avergonzarte por fin.

—¿Pero estás viendo cómo me dejas? ¿Cómo te dejas a ti mismo? Estaba hablando de Louis sobre el progreso que has hecho desde que llegó.

—Solo es un trabajo —Louis deja caer en el pequeño silencio que se forma.

Pero han sido varios trabajos, ambos lo saben. Los ojos celestes de Niall buscan responsabilidad en los de Harry, sin embargo todo lo que encuentran es cansancio y tristeza. Así que se rinde, una vez más, porque los ojos de Louis se hacen cada vez más y más grandes, solo queriendo que todo esté bien.

—Podrías no haber pegado a nadie.

—Podría —él asiente.

Otro silencio.

—Pagas tú. —Niall comienza a buscar el número de la pizzería.

Mientras sus grasientas manos se llevan más comida la boca, ambos intentan explicarle a Niall de qué trata el programa que ha conseguido viciarlos.

—... y Richard es el jefe, se arriesga casi innecesariamente en sus compras y en contratar a empleados que rompen sus cosas y gastan su dinero.

—¿Se arriesga en sus compras? —la carcajada de Louis es algo de lo que él mismo se avergüenza en el mismo instante—. Él necesita ganar dinero, vamos Harold.

—¿Es necesario comprar vehículos siniestrados?

Louis rueda los ojos. —¿Qué sueles ver tú, Ni?

—Golf—

—Por supuesto que ves golf... —se burla.


	10. Chapter 10

Puede ser que un ruido sordo lo haya despertado. O puede ser culpa de Zayn, quien lo ha obligado ver una película de miedo la tarde anterior y ahora está imaginándose cosas. Sea como sea, Louis está bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina, decidido a sobrevivir y llevarse unos cereales a la boca. Lo consigue, además bebe toda la leche de fresas sin usar un solo vaso y arrastra consigo mismo la caja de choco pops, casi olvidando el sonido que había interrumpido su sueño. Deja de masticar cuando escucha unos pasos por el corredor. _¿Harry?_ quiere preguntar, pero la puerta de Harry está cerrada, justo al final del pasillo. Sus pies descalzos se congelan sobre la alfombra de los últimos escalones, una de las puertas del ala este está entreabierta, puede verla a lo lejos, en la oscuridad. Louis sospecha que está soñando, así que aprieta sus manos sintiendo su torrente sanguíneo contra su piel. Su habitación está justo en frente, lo sabe, sabe que lo más coherente es encerrarse. ¿Pero _quién_ o _qué_ está ahí dentro? Los choco pops se han desecho en el interior de su boca, _esto no es una maldita película de miedo_ , se dice a sí mismo mientras traga y corre hasta su dormitorio, echando el pestillo. El corazón le va a estallar, llena su boca un puñado de cereales, intentando calmar su respiración y desbloqueando su teléfono.

—¿Louis? —su voz es ronca en la llamada. Siempre es ronca.

—Creo que alguien ha entrado en la casa. He oído ruidos.

—Yo también, ¿no eras tú yendo a por cereales?

—Sí, pero he escuchado cosas al volver arriba y una de las habitaciones está abierta.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¿Por qué te llamaría a las cuatro de la mañana sino? —el silencio invade la línea—. ¿H? —pero él no contesta, sin embargo, el pomo de su puerta empieza a girarse al lado de su cintura, habla más despacio—. H, están intentando entrar...

—¿Y están llamando a tu puerta también? —la risa de Harry se escucha desde afuera junto a los golpes de sus nudillos.

—¡Imbécil!

—Ábreme.

Louis inclina su frente contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos.

—No —contesta con vergüenza.

—Vamos, déjame entrar... —Y Louis sabe que él aún está sonriendo mientras lo pide.

El cerrojo metálico se mueve un poco después, causando un leve sonido en la (por fin) tranquilidad de la noche. Louis abre, dejando ver sus mejillas rosadas y su expresión fastidiosa. Harry está dispuesto a no sonreír, pero su rostro no responde, es inevitable al verlo así.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eras tú? ¿Estabas haciendo ruido? —Louis pregunta con seriedad, queriendo evitar la sensación que recorre su estómago.

—No quería despertarte, lo siento.

—Pues lo hiciste.

—Lo sien—

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? ¿Una mudanza?

Harry parece pensar en las palabras que dirá.   
Su rostro cambia, la alegría parece desaparecer junto a sus hoyuelos.

—Más o menos.

—¿Qué?

—Ese de ahí es mi antiguo cuarto —explica—. Estaba buscando unas cosas que quiero llevarme cuando mamá vuelva.

—Oh —es todo lo que Louis puede decir, asintiendo—. Porque te vas.

—Sí —asiente una vez.

Y Louis ya no puede seguir mirando su rostro. No es como si hubiese olvidado que mañana haría su último examen. O que se graduaría el próximo lunes y que Harry se marcharía, pero sí había olvidado totalmente que ese día llegaría tan pronto, que llegaría _ya_.

Así que cuando termina el examen, sale del aula y se deja inclinar en una de las paredes bajo la sombra del gran porche, donde tantas veces ha esperado a que Zayn salga. El resto de sus compañeros terminan de llenar el lugar, y Zayn aparece también, abrazándolo. Todo lo que puede pensar Louis es la manera en la que ha alejado tanto a las personas que le rodean en ese instante, y durante muchos años, él ni siquiera les dio una oportunidad parar dejarlos entrar. Y ahora ya nunca sabrá cuán increíbles podrían haber llegado a ser porque esta etapa se está terminando en estos segundos, frente a sus ojos, y para siempre.

Louis vuelve a casa.

La puerta del antiguo cuarto de Harry sigue mal cerrada pero una de las puertas de cristal del patio está abierta, dejando brisa fresca entrar y mover los estores blancos. No se escuchan al chocar contra el vidrio, claro que no, porque Harry ha puesto su lista reproducción, haciendo que _See You Again_ de Tyler, The creator esté sonando por todo el jardín. Louis piensa que es gracioso, porque Harry se marchará.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido? —él pregunta desde afuera, y la pregunta es para ambos, pero está llevándose una toalla a su cabello empapado, ignorando el perfecto físico de Zayn en ropa de verano ahora, de alguna manera, solo concentrándose en un Louis cansado.

—Zayn probalemente se ha copiado —se encoge de hombros.

—No todos tenemos tu brillante cerebro —la mirada de Zayn es tranquila, y está agarrando uvas de la encimera.

—Eso es verdad —Harry confirma, mirándolo todavía.

¿Qué miraba tanto? Louis quería saber, ¿acaso se notaba que le había costado dormir porque lo extrañaría? ¿Se podía ver en su rostro que había soñado que Harry se escurría hasta abrazarlo en su cama?

—Además, yo no puedo bajar mi media, perdería mi beca —Zayn habla de fondo, cuando de pronto dice algo que Louis sí escucha—. ¿Mañana vienen los chicos, entonces?

—Sí, y Liam tiene unas entradas de baloncesto para esta noche. Vamos, ¿no?

Por supuesto que Zayn ya está confirmando la asistencia de ambos, aún cuando a quien Harry ha preguntado es a Louis.

—En realidad...

—En realidad nada —y claro que Zayn ni siquiera deja que termine de hablar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Harry pregunta, lanzado la toalla en una de las hamacas blancas, entrando por fin adentro, abriendo el refrigerador.

 _Genial_ , Louis suspira, al ver que había estado nadando, sus brazos solo se volvían más fuertes y bronceados.

—Vamos, Lou. Liam irá, podrás flirtear con él viendo a LeBron.

—Yo no flirteo con Liam —se excusa, dejando de mirar las gotas de humedad resbalarse en la piel de Harry—. Es solo que se parece a David Beckham.

Zayn ríe y Harry los está mirando con una botella de cerveza pegada a él, como un miembro más de su cuerpo. _¿Él pensará que yo flirteo con Liam?_ se pregunta Louis con temor.

—En realidad —dice, resistiéndose a lanzarle el bowl de uvas a Zayn—. Tengo una cita.

—¿Una cita? —Harry pregunta, y Zayn sonríe con satisfacción, disfrutando del dulce sabor de la fruta y de la victoria.

Los párpados de Louis se relajan tanto que parece que está cerrando los ojos.

—Con mi psicóloga —aclara, sintiéndose patético al instante.

—¿Y a qué hora es el partido?

—Diez —contesta Harry, sin parar de pensar: _¿Louis va al psicólogo?_

—¿Y a qué hora es tu cita?

—Ocho.

—Da tiempo —Zayn concluye finalmente—. ¿O de verdad no quieres ir con nosotros?

—Si no voy... —Louis sonríe, mirando a Harry con complicidad—. ¿Dejarás que Zayn vaya?

—Por supuesto que no —él sonríe también.


	11. Chapter 11

_Louis va al psicólogo,_ esa frase ha estado ocupando su mente toda la tarde de ayer aunque Harry se había esforzado en mostrarse tranquilo tras la oscuridad de las gafas de sol entre los demás, mientras un vacío crecía en su interior. Ese pensamiento no se evaporaba, mucho menos frente al edificio en el cual aparentemente, Louis Tomlinson —lo más adorable que se pudo cruzar en su camino—, recibía terapia. Pudo observar que Louis tenía las piernas cortas, y que se movían en sus jeans remangados en pasos casi vergonzosos mientras Zayn estaba siendo todo un incordio en su coche, bajando la ventanilla y gritando _"Te he guardado un sitio, ¡al lado de Liam!"_ Y se preguntaba si Louis solo lucía tímido porque todos lo observaban, Liam incluído.

 _—_ Tú vas en medio —Louis había ordenado, golpeando el cristal de Zayn antes de abrir la puerta trasera, queriendo estrangularlo, entre risas y hablando en serio, empujando a su amigo hacia Liam.

Harry se había dado cuenta de que él estaba más sonriente que antes. Se preguntó si era verdadera, su risa... y de qué hablaba con su terapeuta, si acaso todo eso funcionaba de verdad. Tenía tanta curiosidad que llegaba a ser ridículo, y sería demasiado obvio hablar de ello..., casi como si le preguntara " _¿cuándo supiste que eras gay?",_ y entonces Louis sabría que él no era heterosexual. Y que necesitaba un psicólogo. Pero lo que era aún más ridículo, Harry ni siquiera estaba siguiendo el hilo de las conversaciones porque de todas las molestas voces, solo escuchaba la de Louis. (¿Por qué?). Ni siquiera el tráfico lo enojaba y en la fila de personas frente al estadio, Louis lucía injustamente atractivo —los focos del lugar alumbraban sus ojos celestes de otro modo, lucía como toda una celebridad, con su rostro delicado..., como Leonardo DiCaprio en Titanic—, lo cual no ayudaba para nada a la expresión ausente de Harry entre el caótico ruido de las personas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —su voz se había mezclado entonces con el aire fresco y el olor de las palomitas, depositando un sentimiento cálido en el estómago de Harry, porque algo en esa pregunta hizo que lo sintiera cercano.

 _Ahora_ , gracias al alcohol, los movimientos de Louis son totalmente opuestos, totalmente despreocupados.

El sol estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando el cielo convertirse rosado en diferentes tonos. La cocina y el jardín están repletos de amigos con los que Harry ha crecido, que parecen adorar a Louis. _Liam incluído._ Esta es la última vez que el lugar tendrá este ambiente, por lo que su bebida es tan suave, necesita acordarse de todo mañana cuando su madre aparezca por la puerta; como por ejemplo de que están bailando desastrosamente en medio de la habitación. Sus mejores recuerdos han ocurrido justo ahí, cuando era tan solo un niño y sin embargo ahora, sus mejillas se sienten adormecidas de tanto reír. Louis está dando vueltas con los ojos cerrados mientras salta y probablemente de su vaso ha caído el líquido morado en más de una ocasión, pero no importa, porque al abrir los ojos encuentra los de Harry, quien no puede dejar de pensar que no recuerda un momento igual de feliz en toda su vida.

—¿Verdad o reto? —Zayn es quien habla. Liam y Calum murmuran algo en sus orejas, haciendo que él riera descaradamente. Su inimitable maldad es algo que aún desconocen. Pasado unos segundos, se aclara la garganta dramáticamente sin que sus labios dejaran de formar una atrevida curva. Todos lo contemplan desde diferentes lugares, desde la alfombra, apoyados en los oscuros muebles que destacan sobre la luz tenue y en el enorme sofá, a su lado. —¿Harry?

Él levanta una ceja. —Lo que sea.

Calum habla primero.

—Mueve las caderas como si la vida te fuera en ello—

No puede evitar reír con vergüenza, negando. —No pienso bailar—

—Entonces deja que alguien azote tu trasero —Zayn finaliza de una manera vengativamente insufrible.

Todos los presentes están atentos y en el ruido algunos bromean, fingen azotar a quien tienen más cerca, llamando el nombre de Harry cuando Louis lo mira preocupado, sin poder evitar reír mientras termina de lamer el papel de liar de su nuevo porro.

—Tal vez lo de la nalgada sea demasiado. Seamos piadosos —Liam intenta calmar el ambiente como el buen amigo que es—. ¿Qué tal... bailar o ponerte alguna prenda femenina?

—Los pies de Harry no caben en estos tacones —Niall se carcajea—. Mucho menos va a caber en alguno de esos tops, ¡ha estado haciendo mucho deporte desde que dejó su trabajo—!

—¿Algún sujetador? ¿Alguien? —Harry alza la voz, tan solo para que Niall se calle. Le dedica una mirada fría—. Estás obsesionado conmigo.

—Tenemos maquillaje —Chloe dice desde alguna parte.

—No —Harry la detiene, entrando en pánico al verla levantarse—. ¿Tanto me odiáis? —. Los murmullos no cesan y Sarah también se acerca con una barra de labios granate, intimidándolo hasta el punto de sudar. —No toquéis mi cara —suplica mientras un collar de perlas se enreda en su cuello. Es entonces cuando el resplandeciente y familiar color de uñas de Sarah capta su atención—, solo pinta uñas, no toquéis mi cara... Debería haber bailado —farfulla más tarde. No puede estar más avergonzado, todos lo observan como si fuera un experimento—. Este juego apesta, ¿podemos hacer otra cosa?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Harold, solo deja que te pinte la mano entera —Louis sujeta sus manos desde su lado izquierdo sin avisar, manteniéndolas sobre la mesita, mientras el juego continúa—. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Hace que tus manos se vean bonitas.

—Sí, jugemos a otra cosa —Zayn se halla rápidamente formulando de pie, robando toda la atención nuevamente.

—¿De verdad piensas que se ven bonitas? —Harry tarda en decir, por unos minutos Louis ha olvidado que está a su lado.

—Sí. Estoy seguro de que te lo he dicho antes —articula pasando sus dedos por el tejido la alfombra. La vaga sonrisa que se ha formado en el rostro Harry al ver sus uñas terminadas lo sorprende, logrando que girase el cuerpo a su dirección.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a hacer el examen de conducir?

—En unos días —contesta, sorprendido de que sigan hablando.

—Quería ayudarte a practicar —las personas han empezado a levantarse, sirviendo más alcohol en sus vasos en la cocina.

—¿Hubieras dejado que tocara alguno de esos coches?

—¿Qué pasa con esos coches? —Harry no puede apartar la mirada de sus labios al encender el porro, había empezado a reír y alguien había comenzado a decir la frase _"yo nunca he..."._

—Son muy caros —le recordó con obviedad y una diminuta sonrisa.

—Tan malo no puedes ser conduciendo.

—Pff... no te imaginas —Louis se pone en pie, caminando hacia afuera para salpicar las cenizas que comenzaban a formarse. Había oscurecido un poco más, el sol casi se escondía por completo en el horizonte. Harry quería decir que debería haberle ayudado a practicar desde hace tiempo, pero es malo haciendo planes y es malo con las palabras también—. ¿Por qué te mudaste de aquí? Es genial. Excepto por el servicio, me molesta que lo limpien todo.

—Sí, te hacen sentir como si fueras un inútil —Harry ríe amargo, sentándose en uno de los escabeles color café frente a las puertas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te marchaste? — _¿Es porque iba a mudarme aquí con mi padre?_ quiso y no quiso preguntar.

—¿De verdad quieres oírlo? Soy un imbécil en esa historia.

Los ojos de Louis lo observan como diciendo _«eso no es verdad»_ y eso lo asusta, así que es inevitable que beba un poco. Hubo un silencio.

—Está bien si no quieres hablar de ello. Lo siento, es... este lugar es increíble.

Harry da una mirada rápida al lugar. Los árboles de sauce en la profundidad del jardín, los de álamo, todas las estrellas que se dejaban ver... Y ese solo era el exterior. Las palabras luchan por salir de su boca pero no logra decir nada de nuevo. Ese era su hogar, el único que había tenido, aunque ahora ya no se sentía como tal en lo absoluto. Tan solo era una porción gigante de tierra y solamente quedaban fragmentos de lo que había sido una corta vez una familia de verdad. Él se había levantado un día y todo lo alguna vez conoció dejó de funcionar para siempre, así todo había dejado de cobrar sentido. Con el tiempo los pedazos restantes de lo que era su vida, solo lo empeoraron todo; los cumpleaños, las fiestas y reuniones familiares, sobre todo en Navidad... nada de aquello se sentía real, al igual que saber que la verdad resultaba ser la mentira más grande.

—Mi padre tenía otra familia —consigue murmurar sin mirarlo—. _Spoiler_ , los prefirió a ellos.

—Harry —Louis lo regaña algo conmovido tras unos segundos de buscar su mirada, pero esta sigue ausente todavía, en algún lugar del piso—, no es así como cuentas algo traumático.

—Pero es la verdad. Y no te atrevas a decir que lo sientes o algo por el estilo —sonríe.

Eso era exactamente lo que Louis le había pedido al hablarle sobre su madre, que no sintiera lástima. Hubo otro silencio. Harry vio el cigarrillo consumirse en los dedos de Louis, mientras deseaba poder contarle lo terrible que fue todo aquello. Quería poder admitir en voz alta lo mucho que quiso que el tiempo se detuviera durante esos meses, lo mucho que quiso desaparecer y olvidar. Pero como casi todas las veces, no dijo nada. Louis lanzó la colilla no muy lejos y estiró un brazo hasta el vaso de entre los dedos de Harry.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro de que no tengamos problemas con la bebida y la maría —consiguió que sus ojos lo vieran entonces.

Alguien más comienza una oració con las palabras "yo nunca he...", pero ambos son ajenos a ese jaleo, al menos hasta que alguien prouncia el nombre de Harry, causando que la burbuja de silencio que se ha formado entre los dos estalle.

—Tienes que beber, dejaste tu móvil en el baño de un club una vez.

Y alguien más afirma que así fue. Realmente no sabe quién demonios es esa chica, pero sí es cierto que dejó morir su iphone 8 en aquel baño público en la víspera de Navidad pasada. Así que acepta su vaso de vuelta —Louis lo a acercado hasta su rostro— y mirándolos desde la distancia, asume que aquella chica y quizás más de los presentes que desearía lo han visto patéticamente borracho en el pasado más veces de las que desearía.

—Yo nunca he vuelto con mi ex —Hailee ríe, esperando a ver quiénes sí.

—Yo nunca _ni siquiera_ he tenido un ex —Louis bufa feliz, robándole el vaso de nuevo.

Harry se hizo con este una vez más, ambos fascinados por el hecho de ser las personas más emocionalmente inaccesibles de la habitación. Las voces y risas siguen flotando a lo lejos, y una nueva burbuja de silencio y ojos atentos está creciendo entre ellos.

Hasta que Zayn decide formular. —Yo nunca he tenido un sueño húmedo con alguno de los presentes —y como es de esperar, rápidamente todos ríen, sorprendidos, él luce como si estuviera buscando una respuesta en concreto entre todos los bulliciosos comentarios, insatisfecho, decide continuar—. ¿Por qué no estás bebiendo, Louis?

El gesto tranquilo de Harry desaparece por completo al verlo sonrojar y paralizarse. ¿Acaso se refería a un sueño húmedo con... _Zayn_? Sentía su corazón golpearle el pecho con fuerza y lo odiaba, sobre todo porque esa pesada sensación solo había tardado unos simples segundos en aparecer. Quizás se trataba de Liam, quien había soltado un _"Oh, Dios..."_ por lo bajo, rascándose la cabeza, dejando de comer.

—Vete a la mierda —es todo lo que Louis contesta.

Pronto el juego continuó como si nada, Harry sentía la enorme necesidad de irse y como era de esperar, algo de su alrededor tenía que recordarle lo que ocurría por más que intentara ignorarlo, haciendo que de pronto se percatara de la playlist que sonaba. Eran canciones de lo más oportunas, tristes y de amor. _Amor_ , se repitió, abandonando su bebida. _¿Amor?_ observó a Louis, ya lejos. Su cuerpo estaba siendo levantado por Zayn, quien lo arrojaba al sofá. _Por supuesto que el sueño húmedo era sobre él_ , decidió asumir por sí mismo, caminando hacia afuera, huyendo de la irritante atmósfera, pero nunca escapando.


	12. Chapter 12

Zayn atrapa la mirada cortante de Louis pero no tiene tiempo a interactuar con él, todos salen disparados hacia afuera, corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y arrastrándolo como una ola a un náufrago. Desde la distancia lo llama con un gesto, así que ahí está Louis, acercándose, rodeado de rostros sonrientes y cuerpos energéticos, Zayn incluído.

—¿Qué demonios? —las finas cejas de Louis se arrugan mientras dos o tres personas lo tambalean.

—¡Corre! —Zayn grita aún más lejos y sin detenerse—. ¡El último tiene que encontrarnos, estamos jugando al escondite!

Louis ve solo en la inmensidad del jardín, queriendo golpearlo, pero decide correr tras él. Pudo localizar a Liam junto a Harry en la cabaña de la barbacoa, informando que ellos no jugarían.

—¿A qué demonios ha venido lo del sueño húmedo? —masculla una vez que se detienen.

—Ha sido gracioso.

—No lo ha sido.

—Mmm —Zayn rodó los ojos, arreglándose el flequillo, alejándolos lo suficiente de los demás para no tener que hablar en susurrros—, mañana vuelve tu padre, nos graduamos este lunes, en dos días... ¿No vas a hacer nada respecto a Harry?

—Tú mismo dijiste que era un idiota.

—Lo es, lo es. No me malinterpretes. Seguramente no sea especial, ni el chico perfecto, pero no puedo seguir viendo esto.

—¿Ya estás fumado? —A pesar de saber exactamente a cuales de sus manías se que se refería, prefirió ignorarlo.

—Él se desaparecerá... y, ¿no te sentirás mal por no averiguar si es verdad que le gustas, cuando estéis demasiado lejos y no recuerdes ni cómo luce su cara?

—No pienso hacer el ridículo.

—Luego no llores por no haberlo intentado. Ven. No jugamos esta ronda, ¿vale?

—¿No?

—No —rió, encorvándose un poco hacia abajo y escabulléndose, eso no podía significar nada bueno. Él tira de Louis hasta llegar detrás de la cabaña, posicionándose para poder observar bien la escena.

—No —Louis murmura sin dudarlo al ver de que se trataba. Si los pillaban iba a morirse de vergüenza y no podía aguantar otro bochorno público esa noche—. No pienso quedarme.

—Me siento... culpable —Harry confiesa a Liam, totalmente vulnerable apoyando sus manos contra la barra de mármol.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?

Y Louis se encuentra atrapado en la profunda conversación entre los dos chicos más atractivos del lugar (Zayn no cuenta, él es un Dios) congelado, defraudando totalmente sus instintos de huir del desastre. Harry hablaba de esa manera tan lenta, arrastrando las palabras al contar lo mucho que necesitaba un cambio en su vida.

—Sé que me alejaba mucho... no solía hacerlo antes de... ya sabes. Antes —repitió, como si se ahogara—. ¿Por qué no volvemos dentro?

—No... —Louis murmura, al mismo tiempo que Liam.

—Está bien si no quieres hablar pero pareces... no parece que estés muy bien. Me he dado cuenta de lo apagado que estabas de pronto. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea —la voz de Liam aseguró, recordándole que él siempre estaría.

Sin embargo Harry seguía sin levantar la mirada de su vaso rojo, jugando con el plástico vacío. Los minutos pasaron, largos, pesados, Liam dijo que todo estaba bien, y sugirió ir a la fiesta de nuevo si lo deseaba, Harry había asentido, comenzando a andar, fastidiándoles totalmente _¿Por qué no te abres, Harry?_ Zayn fingió golpear uno de los arbustos con un el puño, impaciente y risueño.

—Como nos pillen por tu culpa pienso venderte... —Louis amenazó, tapando su boca, sintiendo sus dientes morderlo sin fuerza, como un cachorro.

—Es solo que firmé unos papeles.

—¿Uh?

—Estaba borracho... —Harry lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. Anne me pidió que cuidara de Louis y, a cambio... me daría el dinero que me corresponde. Bueno— técnicamente, no es a cambio. No lo he hecho por eso, ni siquiera lo voy a aceptar. No quiero nada de él. Mucho menos su dinero.

—¿Él es así? —Zayn frunce el ceño, bebiendo de una diminuta botella transparente que sacó de sus bolsillos—. ¿Habla tanto? Era mejor cuando solo lo escuchaba decirte dos o tres frases.

—Shhh.

—Ese dinero te corresponde a ti. Es ridículo que te sientas mal por eso, sabes que no has hecho nada con malas intenciones. Se nota que Louis te importa, no—

—¿Si? —pestañea—. ¿Se nota? —se aclara la garganta, paralizado—. Él es un buen chico.

Liam ríe. —Vale. ¿De verdad quieres tener esta conversación?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mmm... nada, nada—

—¿A que conversación te refieres? —insiste.

—Una sobre Lou.

—¿Lou? —bufa casi levantando una ceja antes de mirar hacia otro lado, sus entrañas removidas nuevamente por el sin sentido de los celos.

—Alomejor deberímos irnos... —murmura Louis, aún nervioso. Zayn en cambio parecía tan agusto con el rostro apoyado en sus brazos, tendido en el césped y mirando el cielo medio estrellado.

—Quiero decir que sé que _Louis_ te importa. Lo mínimo para agradarte y empujarte a conseguir este pequeño cambio a mejor. No te había visto sin quejarte cada día desde que tenías dieciséis.

—Yo no me quejo tanto...

Liam parece pensar bien antes de hablar de nuevo. —No deberías dejar nada sin resolver con él.

—No es como si no lo fuera a volver a ver, nuestras familias están unidas, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y si fuera así?

—No seas exagerado.

—¿Lo estoy siendo? —pregunta, algo cansado ya—. Podría querer irse a la universidad. Deberías hablar con él. Es realmente inusual que de la noche a la mañana dejes de ser todo verde como el grinch a ser todo ojitos por y para Louis—

—He ignorado su presencia desde que lo conocí —se apresura a recordar—, y la única razón por la que he sido excepcionalmente amable con él es por mi comentario fuera de lugar acerca de su madre. Además... él no es muy molesto. Aquel comentario estuvo mal, pero no porque se tratara de él. ¿Por qué hablas de él como si fuera especial y tuviera un efecto en las personas? —se vuelve serio, de pronto—. ¿Acaso te gusta? Tienes un crush—

—¿Yo?

—Y él también lo tiene —continua, el engaño de los celos estaba volviendo a estrangularlo, casi impidiendo que pensara con claridad, haciéndolo recordar pesadamente el sonrojo constante de Louis y su manera de molestar a Liam—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Eres dos años mayor que él, y él no sabe si irá a la universidad en octubre. ¿Tendrías una relación a dist—?

—No pienso hacer nada porque Louis no me gusta a mí —concluye—. Fin de la conversación, no pienso presionar más este tema, Harry. Solo— no malgastes tu tiempo. De nuevo. Ya has dejado ir casi dos años.

—¡Eso es lo que trataba de decir! Pero te has empeñado en hablar sobre Louis. Yo— por primera vez me estoy dando cuenta de lo egoísta que he sido. Con todos. Con Anne en primer lugar, mi familia, contigo y los chicos... conmigo mismo. Estoy enfadado por dejar que todo ocurriese así, que haya llegado hasta un punto que... yo— me he alejado tanto, tanto que ahora no sé como volver a acercarme a mi propia madre. O volver a hacer las cosas bien. Ya no recuerdo cómo.

El estómago de Louis dolía. Ver a Harry al borde de las lágrimas, sufriendo, abriéndose de una manera en la que nunca había visto era sobrecogedora pero también una invasión a su privacidad.

—Nos vamos —murmura, gateando lejos.

El tiempo avanza sin esperar por nadie, las gargantas de muchos están ardiendo con cada chupito y sorbo de alcohol. Louis es uno de ellos. Ha decido que lo mejor para calmar sus nervios tras escuchar indebidamente una conversación privada es, simplemente olvidar. Aunque solo sea por un momento. Por lo tanto no quiere ver el rostro de Harry cerca, al menos hasta que deje de sentir como si hubiera traicionado su confiaza. La cual, no es mucha, pero es muy preciada.

—Lo estás pensando demasiado —Zayn se burla en cuanto Liam se acerca y nota que Louis intenta escapar.

—¿Y si lo saben?

—No has matado a nadie. ¿De verdad te sientes... mal? Si has conseguido saber cosas interesantes.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan... cruel?

—¿Y tu tan ansias? Seguro que no lo descubren. Y si lo hicieran, que no lo harán —promete con rapidez—, miente. Solo miente hasta que te crean.

—Malo. Eres tan malo... —su carcajada suave lo rodea, mientras desea poder ser más como él y dejar de preocuparse y pensar tanto.

Los ojos marrones de Liam se posan en Louis a ratos. Es soportable. Casi. Solo si sigue bebiendo o escondido en los hombros de Zayn. No quiere mirar más allá por si Harry decide aparecer. Y cuando se da cuenta la noche ya ha avanzado tanto que la madrugada ha comenzado, su conciencia se ha desconectado casi por completo. Los remordimientos se han esfumado, porque bueno, él está fumado, volando alto como una cometa. Su vista está concentrada en el suelo que pisa, luchando por no caerse. El aire había cambiado en ese instante. Las risas eran contagiosas y correr en ese estado daba una cantidad de adrenalina ridícula. A lo lejos, alguien gritaba:

—¡Cabrones!

Louis gira la vista hacia atrás, las puertas de cristal se veían más y más pequeñas a lo lejos, envueltas por la oscuridad verde del jardín, frente a ellas está Niall, rendido, enseñando el dedo del medio por lo alto.

—Exactamente, ¿por qué estamos corriendo ahora? —parte del flequillo de Louis está pegándose por su frente por las gotitas de sudor mientras ríe, observando la expresión feliz de Zayn gracias la poca luz que las farolas y demás adornos brillantes del jardín regalan.

—Jugamos al escondite. De nuevo. Y ese perdedor que tiene que encontrarnos.

Se carcajean viéndolo acercarse a paso lento, poco después Niall empieza a contar en voz alta, borracho, con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada contra uno de los grandes árboles de sauce, totalmente floreado.

—¡Espérame! —Louis se ahoga en su propia risa y Zayn escapa por el gigantesco lugar, desapareciendo tras la fuente de piedra, los chorros de agua iluminados dejando a cualquiera fascinado.

Así que Louis está solo, una vez más. Tranquilo, pero de vez en cuando mirando hacia atrás por si es el primero en ser atrapado. Ya han pasado más de veinte segundos definitivamente, por lo que no duda en entrar en el kilométrico garaje. Está oscuro salvo por las pequeñas luces amarillas al final del gran pasillo. Cuando se mudó a la casa Anne Styles, lo que más le impresionó fue la gran colección de coches que perteneció a su ex marido. Todas reliquias, todas caídas en el olvido. Siempre solitarias. Demasiado frío sería venderlas, sin embargo dejarlas ahí, simplemente abandonadas era igual de cruel. Él camina observando los brillantes colores unos frente a otros hasta que un despampanante mustang rojo lo detiene.

—No ha sido difícil encontrarte.

Su voz es suave, siempre lo es, por lo que no se asusta, solo se gira hacia atrás para contestar:

—No me estaba escondiendo.


	13. Chapter 13

—¿No te estabas escondiendo?

—No... al menos, no de ti —Louis aclara. Sus pasos torpes resuenan por el lugar mientras divisa el cuerpo de Harry, sentado frente al volante del descapotable azul bebé, brillante y pulcro; totalmente apagado. Louis intenta enfocarse en el coche, en los asientos oscuros de cuero y los colores contrastando hasta el último detalle con el único objetivo de atrapar todas las miradas, pero todo lo que ve es a un Harry borroso y triste—. ¿Te burlas de mi escondite cuando has escogido el mismo? —murmura, esperando una respuesta, en vano, ya que él mantenía su mirada gacha, ignorando todo lo demás.

—Yo tampoco me escondo.

Así que ahí está, de pie en el lugar más solitario de la mansión. Frente a Harry acompañado por una botella, por supuesto y su voz profunda, digno de la escena de una película adolescente de los sesenta.

—Entonces... —aclara su garganta con suavidad, casi en silencio, mirando todo el lugar una vez más desde el mismo lugar, a través de la sensación de sosiego que el alcohol le ha brindado—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me apetecía venir aquí. No hay ruido —y era la verdad. En parte. Harry se percata de que él está hipnotizado por el sublime y voluminoso capó—. ¿Te gusta el coche?

—Es precioso —asiente, rozándolo con las llemas de sus dedos mientras comienza a caminar a su alrededor—. Todos son preciosos.

Observa las manivelas plateadas de las puertas, los neumáticos con bandas blancas y ve a Harry echarle un vistazo través de los dados rojos colgados en el retrovisor y lo escucha preguntar, "¿me dejarías subir?" tímido y risueño.

—Por supuesto.

Al sentarse se obliga a sí mismo a concentrarse una ves más en el coche. En el frío de los asientos contra su piel, en el olor a nuevo y limpio mezclados con Harry, los anillos en los dedos de Harry contra la palanca de cambios.

Harry.

—¿De qué año es?

—Cincuenta y séis. Serie sesenta y dos —responde sin dudar.

—Creo que me he enamorado.

Louis sigue perdiéndose en los detalles del interior, los acaricia, como mascotas mientras puede sentir una mirada de lo más seria encima suya. ¿Acaso estaba siendo molesto?

—Ese de ahí es Eldorado —pero la voz de Harry es extrañamente tranquila, por lo que decide que no está molestándolo en lo absoluto—. Era mi favorito de niño. Parecía una nave espacial.

—¿Verdad que si? —Louis clava sus ojos en él—. O un coche del futuro.

—¿Es tu favorito entonces?

La risa de Louis lo envuelve como una manta. Cálida y aterciopelada.

—Hay muchos coches aquí dentro. ¿Cuántos? ¿Cien, doscientos?

—Ciento veintitrés.

—Demasiados. Y sin usar.

—Debí enseñarte a conducir con algunos.

Harry está tan serio. La culpa arropa su rostro, entre sus manos la botella está casi llena. Y Louis tan borracho.

—No te preocupes, soy un desastre. Hubiera sido un dolor de cabeza para ti —lo tranquiliza mientras recuesta la cabeza hacia atrás, en el asiento. Si cierra los ojos por más de tres segundos se marea.

Él tarda en desmentirlo y un silencio placentero se crea. Louis quiere enmudecer el caos de su mareada mente y poder concentrarse en lo que está pasando, poder disfrutarlo. Al menos un poco, ya que tiene que repetirse que no puede mirar a Harry y sonreírle tanto como le plazca. Él tiene que disimular, buscar una distracción para sus ojos y alimentar su mente con un tema de conversación. Pero pronto se le olvida totalmente. Louis está en el ahora, malditamente flotando en ahora, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Y cuál es tu favorito ahora?

—Este —la respuesta llega tranquila, sin prisas, casi como una confesión—. Ahora este.

—¿Si? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Alguna razón? El color es... perfecto.

El pulgar de Harry está acariciando la botella de cristal. Él estaba intentando hablar, pero le costaba, Louis lo podía notar.

—El color ayuda, sí.

—Sí —concuerda, aún observando el movimiento de su dedo, esperando una respuesta, pensando en que Harry lucía como el tipo que dejaría grabadas las grandes marcas rossdas de sus manos en su piel.

Él lucía exactamente como el tipo de chico que Louis imaginaba, que no sabía que necesitaba o existía. Quería saber si sus anillos helados erizarian su piel y si al sentarse encima suya y sentir su olor rodearle antes de besarlo se le olvidaría respirar como en este instante. Y cómo serían sus caricias. La mano de Harry, su toque, nunca se iría lejos. Estaría en sus piernas mientras se sientan, en un restaurante y en el cine, y en el sofá, siempre con él. Apretaría con fuerza sus muslos y no se olvidaría de sus caderas.

—Solo lo es —él dice, deciciendo callar, por supuesto.

—Así que, ¿no hay ninguna razón? ¿Estás bien, Harry?

Él lo observa de vuelta, asintiendo y por un segundo su nariz comienza a picar. Todo era confuso e incierto, el miedo reinaba junto al caos en su vida. Cómo deseaba poder ir hacia atrás, donde todo era seguro, tan solo para volver a disfrutar alguna de las cosas que vivió. Sentir el viento de algún día de playa, viajar en el coche escuchando la radio durante horas, mirando por la ventana. Habían recuerdos que solo se repetían en su mente. Y ya no volverían a pasar.

—¿Por qué me parece que estás triste?

Lejos de estar preocupado por su apariencia, Louis se acerca, su flequillo tocando el hombro de Harry. Y aunque sus rostros estén muy cerca, se atreve a alzar la mirada.

—Un verano... estábamos comprando comida, mis padres y yo. Solos, nadie más que nosotros —su mirada se mantenía al frente—. Cuando ibamos a pagar pregunté por qué habíamos comprado tantas cosas, me dijeron que íbamos de vacaciones a una zona playera. Él... acababa de inciar su empresa, por primera vez le comenzaba a ir realmente bien y compró este coche —sonrió diminuta y secamente—. Fuimos en hasta allí sin nadie más, él condujo durante horas. Las cosas solo fueron a mejor después de eso, por lo que hicimos más viajes en él. Más lejos. Él conducía durante días y Anne y yo escuchabamos la radio, mirando por las ventanas.

—¿No habéis vuelto a hablar?

Él negó —Probablemente nunca lo volvamos a hacer.

—Sé que me has pedido que no diga que lo siento —Louis cierra los ojos—, pero de verdad lo siento...

—Yo también lo siento.

Las cosas se mantienen así, quietas y en silencio. Louis no abre los ojos, ya no se marea porque fantasea con el motor rugiendo, en irse sin mirar atrás apoyado en el hombro de Harry, donde su perfume es más intenso y el mundo mucho menos cruel.

—¿Crees que seguirán jugando al escondite?

Harry suelta una pequeña risa ante la cuestión. —Se habrán dormido, creía que tú ya lo estabas.

—No.

—¿Estás emocionado por tu graduación?

Louis pestañea, observando la tela blanca de la camisa. Su visión es temblorosa, se mueve como un vals al principio.

—No tanto como debería. O como mis compañeros.

—Solo vas a graduarte una vez. Intenta disfrutarla.

—¿Cómo fue la tuya?

—Si no hubiera sido por los chicos no me hubiese graduado. Hacía lo mínimo.

—¿Muchas cosas que ocurrían no dejaron que disfrutaras del momento?

—Más o menos.

—¿Harry?

—¿Mmm? —Harry se inclina hacia su rostro, sus ragos difusos en la mirada brillante de Louis.

—Gracias —murmura sin temblar—. Por cuidarme. Y preocuparte en ser lo suficientemente decente conmigo.

No hay nada más, además de sus miradas. Louis se pregunta cuánto tardaría en alejarse.

—Ha sido un placer.

Y sigue esperando que deje de mirarlo, pero no lo hace. No lo hace. Louis siente que están pensando exactamente lo mismo. Él lo sabe. ¿Lo sabe? Están pensando lo mismo. Tienen que estarlo. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué están haciendo sino? Los ojos no hablan, pero los de Louis pedían una explicación con algo de urgencia, al borde del precipicio del que se había visto obligado a caer.

Juntó su piel con la suya, como la seda al tacto. Harry aún lo observaba desde arriba, sin detenerlo. Louis deja sus labios cerca de la mandíbula o la mejilla de Harry. No lo sabe bien, y el contacto es tan suave que puede detenerse a dudar si siquiera lo está sintiendo. Así que presiona los labios contra su piel una vez más, donde nacen sus hoyuelos. Louis se quiere quedar ahí, así. Incluso si todo acabase mañana... Y si Harry iba a romper su corazón estaba preparado, estaba malditamente preparado porque siempre supo que el amor era solo para los valientes, y Harry era todo lo que había esperado.

Harry besa el centro de su frente un segundo después y lo abraza. Él lo abraza.

Solo lo abraza.

Las mejillas de Louis arden y brillan en un energético matiz rosado. Y se mantiene ahí, escondido en el cuello de Harry contra su pecho, lleno de vergüenza y humillación. Quiere saber el por qué. ¿Es que acaso no lo consideraba lo suficientemente hermoso? ¿No lo veía de esa manera? ¿Qué motivo tenía Harry Styles para rechazarlo de ese cruel modo? Tan de cerca y con un abrazo.

Un abrazo. Después de eso, Zayn iba a odiarlo. Su terapeuta iba a odiarlo. Y Louis iba a odiarlo.

¿Louis iba a odiarlo?

Siente el frío cuando el cuerpo de Harry se aleja, eternos minutos silenciosos después. Y la visión de Louis ya no es la de alguien que ha bebido. Él le abre la puerta y agarra su mano cuando baja. Y lo mira, lo sigue mirando de la misma manera que antes durante todo el tiempo. ¿Quizás no lo había entendido?, la esperanza habla dentro de Louis. Quizás Harry no había entendido lo que pretendía. Quizás pensó que solo era un beso en la mejilla. Quizás... — Harry lo esté besando de nuevo en la frente.

Louis despierta el día siguiente con dolor de cabeza y rodeado de personas limpiando el desastre que los rodea. Empleados moviendo muebles y dando color a lo que ellos han convertido en gris, mientras baja las escaleras hacia la cocina en busca de agua. La puerta de la habitación que pertenecía a Harry está abierta, pero él decide ignorarlo y volver bajo las mantas junto a Zayn.

Vuelve a despertar, rodeado de aire purificado y limpieza en su máximo esplendor. Zayn se ha ido, ha dejado un mensaje diciendo que se verán en la graduación. Es casi de noche y Louis salta a la ducha. Entra en sus ropas cómodas evitando pensar demasiado, lo cual le resulta fácil porque ahí están.

Mark y Anne han vuelto.

La casa se llena del familiar sonido de sus voces, saludando y abrazando fuerte. Su padre está radiante, feliz. Louis también lo está en ese momento, olvidando completamente las ganas de querer despertar mañana sin sentir que ha sido arollado por un tren.

—¡Ahí estás! —el rostro de Anne se ilumina aún más.

Louis respira profundamente, apartando la mirada. Es Harry a quien ella va a abrazar. Los empleados están desapareciendo en la planta de arriba con los últimos quipajes. Louis se repite a sí mismo que no va a pensar en nada de lo ocurrido, y no lo hace. Se sienta en la mesa y cena, pregunta y ríe sobre las anécdotas de los dos. Es reconfortante escucharles hablar sin que tengan que decir que se les ha acabado el tiempo de llamada y que tienen que irse, así que Louis escucha antento y orgulloso.

—¿Y cómo habéis estado vosotros? —la sonrisa de Anne es casa, piensa Louis—. Os habéis divertido, por lo que veo.

Harry mira a Louis. Lo ha estado haciendo desde que se sentaron, viendo como su cabello húmedo se seca mientras come y ríe luchando contra el cansancio.

—Ha estado bien —Louis trata de sonar convencible, sintiéndose lejano aunque esté a menos de diez pasos.

¿Ha estado bien? Harry se pregunta, queriendo que lo mirase. Anne pregunta un poco más. "¿Y qué habéis hecho?", "Louis dice que se lo ha pasado bien con los chicos, ¿os habéis portado bien?" y es Harry quien contesta con rapidez, ya que Louis está cabizbajo, analizando su plato como un cuadro, luciendo casi miserable.

—Me alegro mucho de haberme quedado aquí, mamá —Harry cuenta—. Todos los chicos adoran esta casa. Y a Louis, deberías haberlos visto. Todo ha estado bien. Genial.

Los ojos de Louis le echan un vistazo rapido, inevitablemente, porque el discurso que está vomitando es convencible. Porque todo lo que ha dicho Harry es la verdad. Desde que llegó, todo han sido fiestas e increíbles comidas con música de fondo, como la banda sonora de una película. Y no puede creer lo mucho que quiere a Niall y a los chicos. Louis va a extrañar todo eso aunque solo haya sido poco más de un mes.

—Pues aún hay más celebraciones —Mark levanta su copa de zumo, los demás elevan las suyas—. El verano solo empieza y mañana es tu día, Louis.

—Te he mandado traer un traje —Anne recuerda con entusiasmo—. Te va a sentar tan bien... Los dos estáis tan guapos cuando os bronceáis.

—No hacía falta. Aunque, sí que lo hacía —ríe—. Ni squiera me ha dado tiempo a pensar qué ponerme.

—¿Y tienes pareja, hijo?

Louis ríe como si de un chiste se tratase.

—Voy con Zayn.

—Zayn —Harry habla—, lo adoramos.

Louis levanta una ceja, ignorándolo mientras sorbe más zumo.

—¿Cómo fue tu graduación, Harry? —Mark pregunta.

Si no hubiera sido por los chicos no me hubiese graduado, Louis recuerda.

—Debí haber bailado más con mis amigos, bebí de más.

—¿Y este mes? ¿Has bebido? Louis me ha dicho que no, apenas.

—Y has estado usando el gimnasio, ¿verdad hijo?

Y ahí estaba Harry, sonriendo, genuinamente sonriendo, hablando sobre lo bien que se encontraba. Lo mejor que estaba todo. Louis abandona sus cubiertos sobre el mantel, dejando caer sus brazos tras la mesa, si antes ya estaba ausente, ahora había huido de la cena. Por primera vez se encontraba deseando que Harry fuese todo comentarios hirientes y alocohol, lejano a ellos, como siempre lo había sido.


End file.
